EVEN THE STRONGEST WALLS CRUMBLE
by DarkflamesSolitude
Summary: AU High School fic! Vash is the new guy at school, Meryl hates his guts, and Milly has a crush on Wolfwood! Also, Knives happens to be the leader of a gang, and they're after Meryl! VxM, with a lil' WxMil! ^.~ COMPLETE!!
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER*** Vash-chan and the others aren't mine!! *cries* Why do ppl always have to rub it in???  
  
  
  
OK PEOPLE, this is my first and probably last Trigun fic. It was just a sudden compulsion to write something different, and mess with the dear reader's minds, but unless another strange spark comes to me, I probably won't be writing another. (Don't get me wrong, I luv Vash!!!! ^.^)  
  
I've REALLY screwed with the characters in this fic! THEY'RE ALL IN HIGH SCHOOL!! Not only that, they're all around the ages of 18 and 19! (But I'm sure you don't mind too much, right?) Don't worry though, I'm gonna keep them as IN CHARACTER as possible ^.^' I hope.  
  
IMPORTANT: Vash DOES NOT, I repeat, DOES NOT have his angel arm! (or that other gun that's part of his arm) =( Me sorry, but poor DFS couldn't make it fit in with a high school fic…  
  
LEGATO: SHUT YOUR TRAP AND START THE FIC ALREADY!!  
  
ME: *glares at Legato* Just for that buddy, you're gonna be the first to go. .  
  
LAGATO: '…' ???  
  
ME: *grins evilly* I'm the narrator, remember?? ^.^ MUHAHAHA!! On with the fic!  
  
(DFS is suffering from temporary lack-of-sugar-insanity and is repeatedly talking about herself in third person. Bear with her)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
EVEN THE STRONGEST WALLS CRUMBLE  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
Meryl stared blankly at the paper in front of her, rereading the contents over and over again. She was in the middle of a VERY important math test, but for some reason she couldn't get her brain to think right. The numbers and letters swirled together every couple of seconds, and not for the first time Meryl realized how worn out she was. She should have stayed home today, like she had been planning, but she had had tests planned all day and didn't feel like making them up.  
  
She had a good reason for being so worn out. Really, she did. She had been staying up till 2:00 in the morning lately, finishing up reports and projects two or three weeks in advance. Of course, she really had no reason to do that except for the fact that she had to do SOMETHING when she couldn't sleep.  
  
And she had a good reason for not being able to sleep as well. It was all his fault, it had to be. Him and his damn friend always bugging her with their stupid problems and dumb jokes. Sure, she had known Wolfwood long enough to learn not be annoyed by his strange antics, but everything had gone down hill ever since the new guy had arrived… the new guy by the name of Vash.  
  
Vash had been bothering her constantly ever since he had arrived at her high school. Maybe it was his strange behavior, or maybe it was the fact that him and Wolfwood quarreled nonstop and LOVED to egg each other on. Whatever the case, Meryl was slowly loosing every last bit of her composure. She was forced to deal with Wolfwood, for Milly's sake, since her best friend happened to have a crush on the young man. But there was NO. WAY. IN. HELL. she was going to put up with Vash much longer.  
  
She may have been over-reacting a bit, but Meryl had a very good reason for being ticked off. Every since Vash had arrived he had been hanging around her, Milly, and Wolfwood. He had managed, repeatedly (and purposefully, she suspected) to get under her skin. Not only that, he had embarrassed her in front of everyone on a number of occasions, whether he claimed they were accidents or not.  
  
Take two days ago, when he had spilled a soda on her lap in the middle of lunch. He had apologized over and over, but Meryl had had to walk around with a large stain down the front of her shirt all day. And she had been wearing a WHITE shirt.  
  
That was only one in many incidents that he had started to make Meryl's life a living hell. It gave her a headache just thinking about it, and she wished for the fourth time that morning that he had never transferred to their school.  
  
Meryl glanced across the room towards the young man that was filling her thoughts. He was dressed in his usual, baggy dark blue jeans and a regular white tanktop. Dog tags hung from around his neck, and at the moment he was leaning over his desk, a look of concentration growing on his face as he read the questions to the test. Meryl couldn't help but notice his lanky but still tough-looking build. She had to admit that he was sorta cute, and probably a really nice and caring guy deep down inside…  
  
…but… he was still a jackass. She refused to forgive him.  
  
"Ok class, pencils down. Hand in your tests and pack up." The teacher said from the front of the room, rapping his yardstick against a desk for attention. Meryl quickly yanked her gaze away from Vash and glanced down at her blank test, going slightly pale.  
  
Crap.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Are you OK Meryl?" Milly asked as she walked down the hall at the end of the day, glancing down at her friend. "You look really tired. Have you been getting enough sleep?"  
  
Before Meryl could answer, both Wolfwood and Vash sauntered over, goofy grins on their faces. Milly smiled immediately, welcoming the two with a cheerful wave. Vash returned the wave, not noticing the death glare he was receiving from Meryl.  
  
"Hi girls, happy to see us?" Wolfwood asked, giving them his all- famous fox-grin.  
  
"I'm jumping with joy," Meryl drawled, ignoring Vash's friendly smile as she grouchily pushed past them to her locker. Wolfwood raised an eyebrow at Milly.  
  
"What's up with her?"  
  
"………Girl stuff."  
  
"Oh," both boys said at once, and immediately changed the subject to sports.  
  
Milly could be very smart sometimes.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Hey Meryl!"  
  
"Hmm?" Meryl asked, lost in thought as she started out of the school and towards the sidewalk. She always walked home, since she didn't own a car and hated the bus.  
  
"Meryl!"  
  
"Yeah?" Meryl still hadn't looked at the speaker, staring forlornly down at the ground. She heard the footsteps quicken behind her.  
  
"Hey, MERYL!!"  
  
This time the shout was right in her ear, and so loud it made her jump half a foot up in the air.  
  
"WHAAAT?!?!?!"  
  
Vash stopped beside her, smiling innocently as Meryl glared at him.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't hear you answer."  
  
*twitch*  
  
"So anyway, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go with me, Milly, and Wolfwood to the movies tonight. We all decided to go as a way to celebrate the end of the week, and having finished all the end of the semester tests."  
  
Meryl had flunked all of those tests. She twitched again.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
Vash immediately jumped, putting on his best set of puppy dog eyes as he circled Meryl, jabbering like an idiot. "Aw, c'mon Meryl! Everyone's worried about you… you've been acting weirder then usual lately! You need to get out and do something!"  
  
'Not with you I don't,' Meryl thought, putting on a poker face and continuing her journey towards the sidewalk. Vash flashed his puppy dog eyes again.  
  
"Pretty please? You might enjoy yourself, even if you are on PMS-"  
  
Meryl cut in immediately, eyes flaring.  
  
"What. Did. You. Say?!"  
  
"Um… well… Milly said that-"  
  
"I DO NOT HAVE PMS! NOW GO AWAY BEFORE I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING ILLEGAL!!!"  
  
Her face was a furious red as Vash made a sort of 'ack' sound, hurrying back into the school as Meryl stalked off, her black sneakers pounding against the concrete.  
  
After five minutes of breakneck pace, Meryl finally slowed down, letting out a frustrated sigh. She knew perfectly well she had probably over-reacted, but the stress and lack of sleep was getting to her, and all she wanted to do at that moment was get back to her apartment and take a nap.  
  
As she walked down the old streets of the small, trashy town she lived in, Meryl caught glimpses of herself in the shop windows. She was decked out in baggy jeans and a gray shirt underneath a black leather jacket. She didn't look that bad, but she could tell that her face really was a bit paler then usual, and she could feel the stress in her muscles as well. But she didn't think much on it. Soon she would be home, and able to sleep. Nothing else mattered to her tired mind.  
  
Just as she was passing through a side alley, a shortcut from the sidewalk to her apartment, she heard footsteps behind her. Meryl tensed and stopped, listening as the footsteps slowly stopped as well. A vein popped in her forehead. If that was Vash again, he was going to get-  
  
A chuckle sounded behind her and Meryl gritted her teeth, eyes going wide. That definitely wasn't Vash.  
  
"So what do we have here?" The voice asked as Meryl slowly turned around to face the mysterious person. She knew it wasn't Vash, but at first glance he LOOKED like Vash. He had the same spikey blonde hair, except shorter, and he seemed about the same height. But Meryl could tell by the almost psychotic look in his eyes that it wasn't him.  
  
This guy was dressed in all black, from jeans to muscle shirt. He even had black gloves on, which made him seem very sinister. He was staring at Meryl weirdly, an unreadable expression on his face as he took a step towards her, holding out his hand.  
  
"Give me your money now and I might let you live."  
  
*twitch*  
  
"E-Excuse me?" Meryl asked through gritted teeth.  
  
The gangster misread her stutter as nervousness and smirked. "I said give me your money NOW bitch, and anything else worthwhile that you've got. Then I MIGHT let you live."  
  
*twitch* *twitch*  
  
"Listen buddy… this is NOT the day to piss me off…"  
  
The man's smirk slowly faded as Meryl stepped menacingly towards him, one hand in a tight fist and the other stuffed into the side pocket of her leather jacket. As he tried to take a step backwards, she yanked a small bottle of pepper spray out of her pocket and shot it right in his eyes.  
  
"Get her!" Voices yelled from the shadows as the man doubled over, screaming and holding his face.  
  
Meryl growled under her breath, looking around as a small group of large men circled her, all scowling. Despite her small size, when Meryl took a threatening step towards one of them he backed off, shielding his face. With a smirk, the young woman sprayed the nearest gangster in the eyes, knocking his neighbor off balance with a splintering kick to the knee.  
  
She felt a fist slam into her back but ignored the pain, only stumbling a bit as she turned to face the people behind her, armed with the pepper spray. Her stormy gray eyes were sparking with anger.  
  
"Ok, who else wants to tick me off? Come on!"  
  
She had suddenly found a good way to relieve stress. Interesting.  
  
"Meryl?!" A voice called down the alley, making her look up. The gangsters noticed and scampered, leaving only the one with the broken knee and the guy who had been pepper-sprayed behind. The leader was gone.  
  
"Meryl?!" Vash repeated as he appeared around the corner of the alley, his sea-green eyes holding a hint of surprise as he surveyed the scene. Meryl growled with frustration, giving him another becoming-all-too- frequent death glare. Vash just looked confused.  
  
"What happened here? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," she snapped, dusting off her jacket as she raised her chin just a bit higher, "You have to be tough to survive in this gutter town. Gang attacks are common."  
  
"What?" Vash gulped, once again surprised, "C-common?!"  
  
"And what exactly are you doing here?!" Meryl suddenly snapped, changing the subject. "Were you FOLLOWING me, VASH?!"  
  
"Um… not… really," Vash said in a small voice, looking worried, "I… just kinda wanted to make sure… you got home alright. Milly told me to."  
  
"Don't do it again," she snapped, leaning so close to Vash that he actually squeaked in fear, "Or I really AM gonna do something illegal."  
  
"That's… not… nice…" Vash whined pathetically, watching as she stalked out of the alley and towards a nearby apartment complex. Then he grew serious, standing up and glancing at the two men lying on the ground in pain on either side of him. He picked the one with the injured knee up, ignoring the guy's small protests.  
  
"You're both very very lucky," he said, a cheerful expression on his face, "I'm gonna take you to the hospital Mister, but I suggest you don't try attacking her again."  
  
Despite his cheerful expression, something unreadable flashed through Vash's eyes as he dragged the man out of the alley.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The leader of the gang and his men were sitting in a nearby club, watching out the window as Meryl left the alley and entered her apartment. The leader was still rubbing his face gingerly, glaring at the small form of the young woman.  
  
"Knives…" someone murmured, sitting at the table next to him, "You okay, man? You look-"  
  
The leader, Knives, raised his hand to silence his companion, a smirk appearing on his face.  
  
"Perfect. I just wasn't expecting her to try anything, that's all. Definitely a strange girl. I think I'll have to pay her back… personally."  
  
The same smirk spread across his companion's face as Knives leaned back in his chair, his eyes glued to the apartments across the street.  
  
"You'll pay for that, girl… no one attacks my gang and gets away with it. No one."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YAY! Done with the first chapter!! ^.^ DFS admits to a little bit of OOCness, but she doesn't really care.  
  
(And yes, DFS is still talking about herself in third person. Do you mind?)  
  
Also, DFS wants to mention that she likes reviews a lot, but that telling her you don't like the fic will not stop her from writing it. Comments are great ^.~, helpful hints are nice ^.^, and flames will be danced on .. She is writing this fic because she's bored, not for the reviews. ^.^  
  
DFS is now going to go get herself some sugar. CIAO! *waves and skips off* 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER Vash belongs to Meryl, (though Meryl's in denial) and Wolfwood belongs to Milly. None of them belong to me (sobs) so you can't sue!

Alrighty then, I've finally stopped talking about myself in third person, AND I'VE GOT MY SUGAR!!! MUHAHAHA!! . So let's get on with this!

SOME SPECIAL THANK YOU'S:

To Tenshi no ai, Lynda-chan, and Akima The Stampede Maxwel: Thx for the great reviews you guys! You were the first three to review! I really appreciated it! .

To Miraba: hehehe… thank you so much for pointing out the mess-ups! I wrote the first chapter at 3am in the morning and my brain was a bit foggy so I didn't get everything flowing right. Thx again! .

To Chibiman: lol Ok, you've convinced me . Vash will get his red coat! (and Legato WILL be showing up in this chapter . hehehe) But I'm not sure if I'm gonna make Vash and Knives brothers… you're right, that could either be good or bad.. .'

THX AGAIN PEEPS!

AND NOW, on with the fic!!!!! . YAY!

LEGATO: mumbling About time…

ME: smiles evilly Don't think I've forgotten about you Legato… hehehe…

LEGATO: 0.0'

EVEN THE STRONGEST WALLS CRUMBLE

CHAPTER 2

Meryl relaxed into a warm bath, absorbing the heat gratefully. She had just woken up from a short nap, and was already feeling a bit better. Closing her eyes, Meryl felt a peaceful smile light her face as she let all her thoughts float away into the dark abyss of her mind, content to just enjoy the moment. After a hard or tiring day, this little piece of heaven was what she always looked forward to.

---RING---

---RING---

That, of course, would be the phone.

Meryl twitched as it rang again, clenching one fist. Why? Why did the phone always have to ring while she was taking a bath?!

'I'm not gonna answer it, I'm not gonna answer it…' she chanted in her head.

---RING---

'I'm not gonna-'

---RING---

"FINE!" Meryl shouted, jumping out of the bath and wrapping a towel quickly around herself.

"What?!" She snapped as she picked up the phone, not bothering to keep the edge out of her voice. She could literally feel the person on the other end cringe.

"Hey Meryl, it's me!"

"Oh… hi Milly." Meryl smiled, changing her tone immediately. "Sorry for snapping like that. I was just in the middle of taking a bath when you called."

"It's okay," Milly said brightly, "I was just wondering if you wanted to come with us to the movies tonight…"

"Vash already asked me. I said no."

"Really?" Milly asked, sounding a bit disappointed, "You don't want to come with us?"

It was one thing saying 'no' to Vash's puppy dog eyes. It was another thing to say 'no' when her best friend was begging.

"It's not that I don't want to go with you guys… but I'm tired and I have a lot of work to do."

"Please Meryl? Just tonight?"

Meryl sighed, tightening the towel around her and gazing back in the direction of the bathroom, where her warm bath awaited her.

"Oh, fine Milly. I'll come if you promise not to send Vash after me anymore."

"What?" Milly asked, sounding genuinely confused. Meryl narrowed her eyes.

"You mean you didn't send Vash to make sure I got home alright?"

"…No… why would I do that? You can take care of yourself. Besides, you told me you didn't like him…"

Meryl frowned, creasing her brow. He said Milly had sent him… but if that wasn't the case, why had he shown up in the alley?

"Oh, okay then, forget I said anything. What time should I be there?"

"I'll come and pick you up and we'll meet the boys in front of the Movie Theater at eight." Her friend said, still sounding slightly confused. Meryl was too lost in her thoughts to bother explaining anything.

"Okay, I'll be there. Bye Milly."

She hung up the phone, a frown still on her face.

"The girls should probably be here any minute now…" Wolfwood said, checking his watch, "I think we came a bit early."

"Aren't girls usually LATE?" Vash asked, munching on a donut. They were sitting on a bench outside the movie theater, watching people hurry back and forth. Vash was dressed in his same clothes as before, except now he had a large red trenchcoat over his shirt, and he was cradling a large box of donuts in one arm. (Classic Vash style! .) Wolfwood was just sitting calmly next to him, dressed in jeans and a black T-shirt, staring boredly at his watch.

"Meryl is never late for anything."

If Vash had had dog ears, they would have perked. He glanced over at the guy sitting next to him.

"Meryl's coming? She told me she didn't want to go."

"Milly called her up and convinced her," Wolfwood said, pretending not to notice the hint of excitement in Vash's voice. Vash stuffed another donut in his mouth, silent for awhile. When he spoke again his voice held a thoughtful tone.

"So what's up with you and Milly anyway? Are you two going out?"

"We're not, Needle-noggin," Wolfwood mumbled, shooting a glare over at him, "We're just friends."

"Oh, cause I could have sworn you two-"

"We're NOT GOING OUT!" Wolfwood practically shouted, giving Vash an evil look. Vash folded his arms across his chest, throwing the empty donut box behind him as he did.

"A bit touchy, aren't ya? I didn't think you hated her that much…"

"I don't hate her!" Wolfwood said in an exasperated voice, "Milly's great! She's nice, she's unselfish, she's…" He stopped when he realized he had fallen right into Vash's trap and narrowed his eyes, turning away.

"Just shut-up Dough-brain."

"Dog breath"

"Pansy"

"Pansy?!" Vash choked, jumping up into the air and glaring at Wolfwood. Wolfwood smirked evilly.

"Yeah, just look at you. And what kind of name is 'VASH'?!"

"Well what kind of name is Wolfwood?!" Vash argued, narrowing his eyes. He was about to say more, but stopped when a beautiful blonde crossed the sidewalk in front of them, heading towards the Movie Theater.

"He-llo!!" He yelped, a goofy grin on his face as he stepped forward, about to run after her. A no-nonsense voice spoke up behind him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Rachel Henricks, age 17, on the basketball team. Her favorite color is baby blue, and she loves to shop and read. The only way you'd stand a chance is if you convinced her to dump her boyfriend, who she's been going out with for three years. Even then you probably couldn't get her."

At first Vash looked crestfallen, then surprised as he realized whose voice that was. He turned around quickly to see Meryl and Milly standing behind him, right on time. He gaped as Wolfwood stood up, grinning at the two girls, and started towards the theater. Vash trailed Meryl as she passed, an interested look on his face.

"Hey, how did you know all that stuff about her?"

"I'm an interviewer for the school newspaper. It's my job to know everything about everyone at our school."

"Hmm…" Vash said seriously, his eyes scanning the crowd as they got their tickets and headed inside. Then he tapped her shoulder, another psychotic smile on his face.

"Hey Meryl, how about that girl?"

He pointed to a tall brunette with a short skirt and visible cleavage. Meryl barely glanced at her before answering.

"Stephanie Marock, 18 years old, cheerleading. She likes swimming and singing, and owns a SUV. Her current boyfriend is Travis Lotts, head of the football team."

With a disappointed look, Vash once again went silent. But 5 seconds later…

"Hey Meryl, who's-"

Meryl and Wolfwood both whacked him over the head before he could finish, walking off into the theater. They left Vash on the ground, a twitching heap on the floor.

"Oooowww… violence isn't the answer, you guys…"

Meryl was not having a good time. No, she wasn't having a good time at all. And it wasn't the movie that was bothering her… it was the company.

"Sorry for spilling the popcorn on you Meryl…"

"Mr. Wolfwood, you accidentally put your hand on my leg."

"Sorry Milly, I didn't realize…"

"Hey Meryl, who's that girl two seats in front of you?"

SLAP

"OOWW!!"

"I think you got what you deserved, Needle-noggin."

"Hey, I was just asking-"

A couple people yelled for them to shut-up, and there was finally silence. Meryl sighed inwardly, trying to focus her attention on the movie. It was starting out good as far as she could tell, though she hadn't really caught the beginning because of the others.

Things didn't get any better, however, because 3 minutes later:

"Mr. Wolfwood, you accidentally put your hand on my leg again."

"Sorry again Milly."

"Will you quit messing around over there, dogbreath?"

"Shut-up doughbrain. I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Mr. Vash, you just kicked that poor girl in front of you."

"Oh, I'm sorry… HE-LLO! Hey Meryl, what's her name?!"

"Ask her yourself you idiot!"

WHACK

"OW!"

"Mr. Wolfwood, could you pass me the popcorn?"

"Vash spilled it awhile ago."

"Oh. Nevermind then."

"Hey pansy boy, why don't you stop trying to look down that girl's shirt and go buy us some more popcorn!"

"I am NOT a pansy!!!"

"Riiight… I believe you."

"It's alright Mr. Wolfwood, I don't think we need the popcorn anyway. I'm really not that hungry."

"You sure?"

"I AM NOT A PANSY!"

"Yes, thank you though."

"Oh, hey Meryl, could you go down there and get that pretty girl's phone number for me??"

"And while you're up, maybe you can grab us some more popcorn."

twitch

"It's okay Mr. Wolfwood, I really don't need it…"

No, Meryl was not having a very good time. Not at all.

Meryl and the others were walking down the street sometime later, on their way home. Wolfwood was trailing behind Milly slightly while Vash walked between the two girls, jabbering excitedly.

"That was a great movie, don't you think?" he asked, a big grin on his face.

"How could you tell? We got kicked out before it ended." Meryl muttered.

"I agree with Mr. Vash," Milly said pleasantly, "It was a wonderful movie. We'll have to see the rest of it sometime."

"Vash is only happy that he finally got a girl's phone number. He wasn't even watching the movie." Wolfwood said with a smirk.

"Number?!" Vash yelped, traumatized, as he began searching his pockets, "Oh no! She wrote it on a napkin and I accidentally threw it away!!"

Meryl couldn't hide the smirk on her face as the others stopped to watch Vash curl up in a fetal position on the ground, crying.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Stop messing around and get up!" Meryl finally snapped, tapping her foot against the sidewalk. Then she looked up at the other two, forcing a smile onto her face, "Here's where I split. This alley's a shortcut to my apartment, and I don't feel like going the long way." She pointed to the alley she had walked through earlier that day, when the gang had attacked.

Milly and Wolfwood shouted their good-bye's to her as she walked away, not even bothering to look back. She could hear her footsteps echo loudly against the brick walls on either side of her as she walked, trying to take deep, calming breaths. Not only had the night been a brilliant disaster, she was now so tired she could barely walk and her head was starting to hurt. She was convinced that all her problems boiled down to a certain blonde-haired idiot….

Suddenly Meryl stopped, her eyes going wide as she recognized breathing nearby… breathing that wasn't her own.

'Damn…' she thought, gritting her teeth. She hadn't expected to be cornered in an alley twice in one day. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her anger. How could she do anything right if she wasn't thinking straight? Already her mind was going foggy from lack of sleep, and getting angry wouldn't solve anything.

"What do you want?" She finally asked, her voice coming out wearier then she expected it to. Yep, definitely too tired for this.

The breathing stopped abruptly, then she heard the other person laugh slightly.

"You're better then I thought you'd be…" said the amused voice, stepping out of the shadows in front of her. Through the dim light of the alley she could tell he was a tall young man with dark blue hair, and he was wearing all black like the people who had attacked her earlier.

"What do you want?!" She asked again, her voice coming out snappier then before. "I'm tired and I don't have time for this! Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to let me pass?!"

The young man sneered at that, crossing his arms. "Bitchy too… no wonder the boss hates you so much."

twitch

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?"

The young man continued as if he hadn't heard her, stepping closer with each word.

"The boss has a message for you pretty little girl… a message you might want to listen to."

Pretty… little… girl? Meryl stood frozen for a second, stunned, then…

WHACK

"I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL YOU IDIOT! I'M 18!!"

The young man stumbled backwards in surprise, holding the side of his head in pain. He blinked at her uncertainly for awhile as she shoved passed him, stomping stubbornly away.

Suddenly Meryl felt someone grab her around the waist and pick her up in the air so she couldn't walk.

"HEY!" She shouted, kicking and trying to shove away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She heard a grunt behind her.

"I said I have a message for you… so you're going to stay and listen! My boss told me to tell you to meet him in the park nearby at 6 tomorrow, by the lake."

"And why would I do that?!" Meryl growled, kicking out again, "I'm not stupid, you know!"

"Because otherwise he's going to go after your friends, one by one. We've seen who you hang out with… our men followed you tonight."

"LET GO!" Meryl shouted, kicking the man so hard that he dropped her, doubling over in pain. She landed unsteadily on her feet, shaking a bit, then turned back to the man.

"F-fine, I'll go. But if you go near ANY of my friends, you'll be sorry."

The young man sneered, still holding his stomach, "Funny… you didn't seem to like them that much…"

Meryl tensed, giving the man such an angry look that he shut-up immediately.

"You don't know anything about me or my friends, okay?"

Then she walked off, anger and fear clouding her thoughts.

"And don't call the police or tell anyone! You know what'll happen if you do!"

Meryl shivered as soon as she was out of view, wrapping her arms around her body and bowing her head. There was no doubt what the gang meant to do to her… but what else could she do but go? It was either her or her friends… and there was no way she was going to let them get hurt.

Meryl threw the gang some very impolite words as she stomped off towards her apartment.

"Is it done, Legato?" A voice from the shadows asked as the blue-haired young man approached, rubbing his head where a nice little bump had appeared. He nodded.

"Yeah Knives, she's coming. I had to threaten a bit, but I'm pretty sure she won't tell anyone."

"Good," Knives said, coming out of the shadows with a wide grin on his face, "So the plan is set in motion."

-TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!

Yes, this is the end of chapter two! . I know Meryl is acting a bit cranky, but hey, that's the way she is . She'll get better later on. Thx again for reviewing people!

I tried sniffing coke once… but the ice cubes got stuck up my nose… .'

(DFS does not know why she just typed that)

CIAO PEEPS!

No Trigun characters were harmed in the making of this chapter, and the sanity of the author may NOT be questioned. She is perfectly sane, thank you.

LEGATO: Yeah, right. -.-'

ME: twitch That's it buddy, you're goin' down…


	3. Chapter 3

***DISCLAIMER*** Vash belongs to Meryl, (though Meryl's in denial) and Wolfwood belongs to Milly. None of them belongs to me (*sobs*) so you can't sue!  
  
*~*Sorry this chapter took so long… ^.^' poor DFS was grounded… (cry for me)*~*  
  
THANK YOU's TO: (takes a deep breath)  
  
Lynda-chan, Kathy, Miraba, Chibiman, K-chan, tenshi no ai, Miss Eriks, Alyson Metallium, Akima The Stampede Maxwel, Silver-Stampede, CardMistress Sakura! Thx for reviewing chapter 2!  
  
To Miraba: Thx for mentioning the alley thing… I read back through the chapters, and realized that in the first chapter I mentioned it was a shortcut, and then the second chapter I accidentally made it sound like it was the only way to get to her apartment ^.^' very screwed up. Anyway, thx so much for helping me set it straight!  
  
(Oh, and in this chapter I was going to finally explain why she's not living with her parents… so don't worry ^.^ hehehe)  
  
To tenshi no ai: hehehe… yup, I know, very imcompetent gang members *lol* I tried to think of something more professional to put, but in the end it was 2 in the morning and my brain wasn't working right. (Don't ask me why I choose to type all my fics up after midnight… 0.0) ^.^ Thx for the comments!  
  
To Chibiman: *lol* You're welcome!!  
  
To Miss Eriks: A pansy song?? ^.^ HAHAHA!! That's awesome! (poor Vash… I almost feel bad for him… ^.~)  
  
To Alyson Metallium: Thx for the reviews! ^.^ yeah, I was wondering whether wolfwood called him needle-noggin or needle-nose… but I decided on needle- nose because high schoolers just don't use the word 'noggin' that much ^.~ thx for telling me the real nickname! One of my many Trigun mysteries solved! (I should probably try watching the series over again or something… I've forgotten everything about the characters… -.-)  
  
  
  
SO THEN, now that that's settled, thx again for the reviews guys and ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
LEGATO: It's ab-  
  
ME: . Zip it mister! Don't say -ANYTHING-!  
  
LEGATO: *growls and shuts his mouth*  
  
^.^  
  
…. Angstish warning for this chapter….  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
EVEN THE STRONGEST WALLS CRUMBLE  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
Meryl sat down wearily on her full size bed, shaking her head as thoughts ran through her head. How had she gotten herself into this mess? All she wanted to do was sleep and rest her tired mind, but the thought that she might be beaten or killed the next day was keeping her awake. She knew she should tell someone, but there was no way she was going to take the chance of the gang finding out and going after her friends.  
  
Meryl slowly took off her shoes and jacket, throwing them on the floor. All she had in her apartment was one table, one chair, and a bed. It was pretty much all she could afford, since her only income was waitressing on the weekends and odd jobs here and there. Not even enough to live on, though she would never admit it to anyone.  
  
Just as Meryl was about to stretch out across the bed and try to get some sleep, evil played its ultimate trump card.  
  
--RING--  
  
'Crap. The phone did NOT just-'  
  
--RING--  
  
"Not NOW!" she groaned loudly, falling on the bed face first. "It's a wrong number… it's gonna stop…"  
  
--RING--  
  
"DAMMIT!!" (It's probably safe to say that Meryl has phone-phobia, ne? ^.^ *laughs evilly*)  
  
Meryl yanked the phone off the hook before it could ring again, glancing down at the digital clock strategically placed on her floor. Geez, it was already 11:00!  
  
"Hello?" She mumbled grumpily into the receiver, her eyes half-closed with sleep. The voice she heard on the other end of the line, however, made her jump halfway to the roof, sleep forgotten.  
  
"Meryl? …. That's you, right?"  
  
"J-Jessica?" Her sister! Why was her sister calling her?! Especially at 11 at night! "Jess, what's wrong? What happened?"  
  
A dry laugh, bare of any amusement what-so-ever, filled the line. Meryl flinched just to hear it.  
  
"Mom's gone Meryl… she's dead. She died in the hospital 3 nights ago because of her cancer. And you know what Dad did?"  
  
Meryl was too shocked to answer, her mouth slightly open as she forced herself to hold the phone to her ear. The dry humor in her sister's voice had turned to shaky bitterness as she continued, her tone picking up speed rapidly.  
  
"He cursed her! He came into the hospital drunk, cursed her dead body for leaving him the kids and the bills, and stomped out! HE DID THAT TO OUR MOTHER, MERYL! And you know what else?! Since you got kicked out last year Dad said he wouldn't let you come to her funeral. He's holding a private one, and only because our family is forcing him to. Otherwise I don't think he'd even care! Mom's DEAD!"  
  
The last two words came out as a screaming wail as her sister cried into the phone, the noisy sobs cutting Meryl's heart deeply. All she could do was sit in silence, listening to Jessica cry as she stared into the empty corners of her apartment. Mom was dead… HER mom was dead….  
  
Even though the shock of the situation had not quite seeped into Meryl's mind yet, she couldn't help feel a deep and painful pull on her heart as she listened to her sister. When the cries had finally quieted a bit she spoke.  
  
"It's alright Jessica… don't cry. It's okay. Everything will be okay."  
  
The 15-year-old girl on the other end of the line quieted down, comforted by her sister's gentle voice. Just as she was about to speak again, however, Meryl heard a loud shout in the background. Jessica growled, obviously upset by what had been said.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU DRUNK! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!"  
  
Meryl cringed but said nothing as the incoherent shouting in the background continued. Then Jessica hissed, directing her voice back into the phone. "Sorry Meryl, I have to go… The Almighty Drunk One is calling." It was obvious by the tone in her voice that she was close to throwing something at him.  
  
"Ok Jess, call me as soon as you can. And don't do anything stupid."  
  
There was a long pause on the other end of the line, and then Meryl heard what sounded like desperate breath, shaky with sadness and suppressed anger.  
  
"S-sis… I wish I could come live with you. Mom's gone… and I don't wanna be alone. I don't wanna be alone with HIM!"  
  
Meryl flinched, sighing sadly. She knew the anger and pain her sister felt… she had felt it before. "I'm… I'm so sorry Jess. Just hang in there. I promise I'll get you out."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Meryl smiled shakily, remembering full well what was going to happen at 6 tomorrow. But how could she let this gang kill her now, now that her sister needed her so badly? If she died… then her sister would be alone. No matter what happened, she WOULD protect her friends and her family in every way she could. It sounded almost too noble for Meryl's taste, after the life she had been through, but it was the only thing she truly believed in.  
  
"I promise Jess, I'll get you out of there."  
  
For 5 minutes after Meryl had hung up the phone she sat in complete silence, her mind racing with the information she had just learned. And that's when what she had just heard hit her. Truly hit her.  
  
"I-I'll never see her again?" She whispered to herself, her eyes wide open in shock, "Mama? Never again?"  
  
A tear threatened to spill down Meryl's cheek but she held it back, a look of horror on her face. She continued stating the obvious outloud to herself, forcing the truths into her unyielding mind. "I'll never see her again. All she'll be to me now is a piece of stone in a grassy field, surrounded by other graves. I won't even get to go to her funeral!"  
  
"DAMMIT!" Meryl shouted for the second time that night, angrily pounding one fist into her pillow. But even that small action seemed to drain all her strength as she fell onto the bed right afterwards, burying her face into the soft pillows. A shiver went down her back as her groggy mind reflected on the day, slipping away into twisted thoughts and 'what-ifs' as her mind slowly slipped into the silence of the dreamworld.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
(this is Meryl's dream ^.^' It's what happened to her a year ago when she still lived with her parents)  
  
*****A heavy man was coming after her, and Meryl was running. She was running as fast as she could, catching glimpses of the red-faced old man as she ran, her feet becoming more and more like lead as she tried harder and harder to get away. Finally she was at the door of her house and turned, looking back to see the big man bounding up the steps after her, yelling something she didn't understand. She knew without trying to open it that the door to the house was locked. After all, she had lived this dream. She knew this fear.  
  
Finally the man was in her face, the smell of beer thick in his breath. He was still yelling at her, shaking his fists and screaming. Meryl started to yell angrily back at him, but before she got more then two words he slapped her hard across the jaw.  
  
His shouts were now drowned into the back of her mind as she lifted one hand to her face, shocked. She wasn't going to cry though… she was too strong for that. It wasn't fear or grief she felt in front of this man, it was anger. It was the silent fury that could only be understood in the back of ones mind when they feel the suppressed violence and outrage building up inside of them. The feeling of helpless injustice.  
  
Meryl clenched her teeth, shouting at the man in front of her and shoving him backwards, off the steps of the porch. She watched him scream and fall backwards, slamming the cement with his back. Only when his cries filled the air did Meryl truly realize the horror of what she had just done, too petrified to move as she stared down at the man's foot, twisted in an impossible position.  
  
And then people were running out of their houses. The large man was sitting up, his painful shouts echoing through the streets. And this time she heard clearly what he was saying.  
  
"Get out, you bitch! Go! GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK! You're not my daughter you little whore! YOU'RE NOT PART OF THIS FAMILY!"*****  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Meryl sat up in a cold sweat, her pillow crushed in the tight grip of her hands as she held on to it. The word 'disowned' echoed in her ears as she tried to calm her breaths, glancing down at the clock. It was 10am, Saturday morning.  
  
Despite the dream and the previous days events, everything didn't seem so bad in the new light of the morning. Maybe because things from the day before felt so unreal, even though she knew they were true. In any case, she refused to let herself break down and curse the world for all its unfairness. She just wasn't that sort of person.  
  
And so she got up, stretching slightly, and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water would definitely help clear her mind.  
  
'And then maybe I'll think of a way to deal with this gang.' Meryl tried to convince herself, taking off her clothes from the day before and starting the water. Just then….  
  
--RING--  
  
*twitch*  
  
--RING--  
  
"Dammit!!!!"  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
-TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Really short chapter, I know. It was supposed to be short, angsty, and a chapter to explain everything about Meryl's history. NEXT chapter has more VxM, WxM, and the fight with the gang!  
  
^.^ don't worry, the next one's coming real soon! I won't take as long as last time! Thx for reviewing and helping me out ppl! CIAO!  
  
LEGATO: … ^.^  
  
ME: … 0.0 why… are.. you… smiling?  
  
LEGATO: ^.^  
  
ME: … why is he smiling?  
  
LEGATO: ^.^  
  
ME: It's just… not… like him…  
  
LEGATO: ^.^  
  
ME: STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!  
  
LEGATO: …… ^.^  
  
ME: STOOOPPP!!!!!!! *holds head* STOP IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT!!  
  
LEGATO: … ^.^  
  
ME: STOOOOPPPPPP!!!! *runs and hides underneath a couch, cowering and whimpering* why is he smiling like that? Legato doesn't smile like that… legato NEVER smiles like that… Legato is NEVER that happy….  
  
LEGATO: ^.^ I think I finally found a way to mess with your mind DFS. This is fun.  
  
ME: *growls* Good job Genius… waddaya want, a cookie? . AND STOP IT!  
  
LEGATO: ^.^ 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Same as all the other disclaimers. I don't own Trigun, I don't own anything. I'm a poor, worthless person who listens to the voices in her head. And they don't own Trigun either.  
  
SPECIAL THANK YOU's TO:  
  
Lynda-chan, CardMistress Sakura, Lynderia, Miss Eriks, tenshi no ai, Akima The StampedeMaxwel, and Skittles! Thanks for reviewing chapter 3 guys!! ^.^  
  
CardMistress Sakura: Sowy for taking so long to write these chapters! ^.^' I'll try to hurry up! Hehehe.. thx so much for the review!  
  
Miss Eriks: Yes, Meryl does hate her phone… I think it's because it always rings when she doesn't want it to. Poor Meryl… ^.^ hehehe  
  
tenshi no ai: hehehe… here's the cursed phone problem again. Meryl pays for her apartment by waitressing and doing other odd jobs… it just gets her enough money. So that's that. And don't worry, I will find away to get them together *lol* ^.~  
  
Welcome to my 4th chapter people! Sowy it took so long… poor DFS got writers block and couldn't come up with anything. But now I have two chapters in mind and everything SHOULD be going a bit faster… (don't hurt me, I know I said that last time ^.^') Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
EVEN THE STRONGEST WALLS CRUMBLE  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
  
  
Later that day Meryl found herself sitting at a table in a café near her apartment complex, surrounded by her friends. They had all arranged earlier to meet there and Meryl had quickly agreed, wanting to be with them. No matter how annoying they were, they were the only people she had to talk to. Despite this, she still hadn't said anything about her mother's death or the gang's threat. Some things in her mind had to be left unsaid. That didn't mean no one noticed her depressed mood, or the way she forced her smiles.  
  
"Are you OK Meryl?" Milly asked, worried. Meryl gave her first true smile that day. Her friend could act dense sometimes, but she was really very smart and worried about everyone so much. It always made Meryl feel like she had a family, even when she wasn't with them.  
  
"I'm fine Milly…" she replied, trailing off as Milly told Vash and Wolfwood to go grab some drinks for everyone. The boys gave Milly strange glances but finally agreed, getting up. Milly then gave Meryl a very sharp look, much to her friend's surprise.  
  
"Something's wrong Meryl… I can tell. What is it?"  
  
"It's-" 'It's nothing' Meryl was about to say, but stopped herself. She couldn't lie to her friend. So she decided to tell only half the truth. "I learned last night that my mother died. Remember how I told you she had cancer? Well, my father 'disowned' me, so he won't let me go to her funeral."  
  
"What?!" Milly practically yelled, standing up. Despite her usually calm and innocent attitude, Milly had a very strong sense of justice and protectiveness for others. Meryl had to smile at the look on her friend's face.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll figure it out. I'm more worried about my little sister right now."  
  
"But… but…"  
  
"But that's not fair!" Vash cut in from behind them, making both the girls jump. Milly blinked a couple times, Meryl's eyebrow did a triple twitch, and Wolfwood smacked Vash over the head so hard he banged his chin on a nearby table.  
  
"OOooUUCccHHH!!!"  
  
"You were listening?!" Meryl demanded, ignoring Vash. Wolfwood smile innocently, a large sweatdrop forming on the side of his head.  
  
"Heh… um… yeah… it was Vash's idea. I'll go get those drinks."  
  
Vash cringed from his position on the floor, still holding his head, as Meryl's death glare turned on him. He shot Wolfwood a nasty look. "Traitor!"  
  
Wolfwood patted him on the head as he walked off, a triumphant grin on his face. "Don't worry, I'll bring flowers to your grave."  
  
*twitch*  
  
"You… two… are… SO dead!"  
  
Vash made a loud gulping noise, sliding back slightly as Meryl stood up, her small frame managing to tower over him somehow.  
  
"Vash…" she said, her voice seething. Vash slid back again, still on the floor, but this time his hand slipped and he fell backwards on his back, knocking his head on the tile floor… hard.  
  
"OooOww-" he stopped, his eyes going wide, "HE-LLO!!"  
  
He had somehow managed to fall right near a waitress, and now had a good view of what was underneath her skirt. The waitress didn't seem to appreciate this as much as he did.  
  
***STOMP***  
  
***KICK***  
  
"PERVERT!!"  
  
And somehow, a poor customer's double-decker burger ended up in Vash's face. He wasn't so happy anymore.  
  
Surprisingly, Meryl was the one who came and saved him. Dragging the young man back to the table by one ear, and apologizing over and over to the angry waitress, Meryl threw him in his seat and sat down herself, crossing her arms. Milly was still blinking absently, confused on what had just happened.  
  
"Mr. Vash, are you OK?"  
  
Vash sat paralyzed, a piece of lettuce caught in his hair from the burger. His eyes were wide.  
  
"That… hurt…"  
  
"Of course it did you idiot!" Meryl stated carelessly. Wolfwood arrived just then, passing out all the drinks and sitting down. Finally his eyes met Meryl's.  
  
"Are you sure your OK?"  
  
Meryl realized he was talking about her mother's death and put on her best smile, shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah, I'm OK. My little sis is really upset though… I'm worried she might do something stupid."  
  
"Why would she do that?" Vash asked, still recovering. Meryl remembered that Vash was new, so he didn't know her family history.  
  
"My dad's a drunk Vash… he used to be abusive, and he yells at people all the time. When my mom got diagnosed with cancer he started drinking even more. He uses me and my sister to get drugs and money all the time. Now that me and my mom are both gone, my sister has no one to talk to or turn to. She's stuck alone in the house with that creep and she might try something stupid…" Meryl didn't have to explain what stupid things her sister might do… everyone already knew.  
  
"That's not right!" Milly said forcefully, her lip quivering, "Meryl, we have to do something! Your sister can't live like that! We can't leave her there!"  
  
Meryl smiled at her friend, her eyes clouding over as she remembered the meeting that was supposed take place later with the gang. "I know… but I don't know what to do. Jess is strong… she'll last awhile longer till I can figure something out."  
  
They all talked awhile longer about nothing in particular, sipping their sodas. Suddenly Milly stood up, a stricken look on her face.  
  
"I just remembered! My sisters wanted me to pick their stuff up at the Laundromat! Oh no, they're going to be so mad! I'll be right back!"  
  
(INFO TIME: They all live in a very small town, no too far away from each other. So Milly could drop by the Laundromat, drop the clothes off at her house, and be back at the café within ten minutes. Yes, it is possible. Why? Because it's my story and I say so! ^.^ hehehe)  
  
"I'll come with you." Wolfwood immediately offered, standing up and following Milly out of the room. Meryl and Vash watched them go, both silent for awhile. Finally Meryl shot him a sly glance, folding her arms.  
  
"You think those two are EVER gonna get together?"  
  
Vash shrugged, sharing the same look. "Who knows? They talk about each other all the time."  
  
"Maybe we should do something about that."  
  
"What do you mean?" Vash asked, "Lock them in an empty room and see what happens?"  
  
"That might work," Meryl agreed, grinning. At that moment both of them realized they were actually having a normal conversation together and froze.  
  
*twitch*  
  
*blink*  
  
Meryl looked over at Vash, trying to put a scowl on her face. She couldn't do it, however, because she noticed a piece of lettuce still stuck in his hair. Rolling her eyes and suppressing a smile, she reached over to pull it out for him. Right before her hand touched his hair he grabbed her arm, shooting her the most serious look she had ever seen on his face. He looked so different when he wasn't screwing around that Meryl paused for a second, giving him a strange look.  
  
"What're you doing?" he asked, his hand still gripping her arm lightly. Meryl blinked, flustered.  
  
"You have lettuce in your hair."  
  
"What?!" he yelped, the serious mood gone immediately. Meryl yanked her arm out of his grasp and pulled the lettuce away, flicking it in his face.  
  
"See, idiot?"  
  
As Meryl turned back to the door, hiding her flushed cheeks as she searched for Milly and Wolfwood, Vash let a soft smile appear on his face. He casually dropped the piece of lettuce back on the table, giving the girl next to him a small glance as his hand brushed the place where hers had been a couple seconds ago. The smile immediately disappeared when she turned around again, a desperate look on her face as she glanced down at her watch.  
  
"Shit! I don't have time for this! I wish she hadn't left!"  
  
Meryl fished a pen out of her pocket, glancing over at Vash as she grabbed a napkin and hurriedly wrote something down. Then she looked up, a determined expression on her face as she shoved the napkin in his hands.  
  
"Give this to Milly when she gets back… it's the address to where my little sister lives. I want her to try to get my little sister out of there for me."  
  
"But-" Vash began, confused.  
  
"No time." Meryl snapped, cutting him off. Then she sent him the prettiest smile he had ever seen, twisted with a hint of sadness. "See ya Vash… tell the others I said bye too."  
  
Vash frowned, his eyes going dark as she ran out. Something about the way she said that brought chills up his spine… as if she were saying bye for the very last time. And why couldn't she get her sister out herself? Something was really wrong.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap," Meryl half growled, half sang, hurrying out her apartment door. She had spent the last couple of minutes grabbing any items she thought she would need and calling up the restaurant she worked at to announce that she was sick and couldn't come today. The clock now read 5:45… and she wanted to get to the park early.  
  
She had her pepper spray back in the pocket of her black jacket, along with a knife. She also had a small gun hidden in a secret pocket of her baggy jeans. (Yes, Meryl still has a gun! It was called a derringer in the anime, right? I don't remember but you get where I'm going here, right? *lol*) Yes, Meryl had a gun. No, she wasn't SUPPOSED to have a gun and she would probably get in TROUBLE for having a gun if she got caught, but if the gang was allowed to have guns why couldn't she? The only problem was her gun could only hold one bullet… so she had only one shot if she got into any deep trouble.  
  
Meryl walked towards the park with her head bowed, trying to collect her thoughts as fast as possible. The sun was getting low in the sky already, sending a dim and dreary look to the city streets. Perfectly depressing.  
  
Meryl cringed, aware of how scared she really was. No matter how much she tried to hide it, she couldn't keep from shivering every so often and stumbling every couple of seconds. An icy breeze blew her boyish brown hair back as she finally lifted her head, staring up at the entrance of the park.  
  
She remembered the blue-haired young man telling her to meet them by the lake. The lake was in the far back of the large park, and half of it was hidden from view by large trees. And besides that, no one went close to the lake after 5pm. It was an unspoken rule, for various reasons. The main one was that it was widely known that the Gung-ho gang (umm.. did I spell that right??) used that area as their meeting place after 5. And no one wanted to wander into a gang's meeting place.  
  
Meryl made her way slowly towards the lake. It took her 8 minutes just to get back there, and she wearily noticed how the crowds began to thin and finally disappear as she continued. Of course. No one to help her out if she got into trouble… and no one to protect her.  
  
That last thought surprised Meryl a lot. Her whole life, she had depended on herself and her own abilities. Meryl had never wanted or needed anyone to 'protect' or 'save' her. But now… now that she was about to face one of her worst fears and possibly not come out alive, she wished more than anything for someone to come and help her… maybe even fight beside her. Or just take her away from this screwed up situation and make everything alright again. How had this happened anyway?!  
  
But Meryl knew that right now she needed to depend on herself more than anything or else she wouldn't last 2 seconds. Taking a deep breath, the young woman cautiously approached the lake. At that same moment two teenage girls came out from a thick clump of trees, both with grim expressions on their faces. They were wearing all black, like all the other members Meryl had seen, and she recognized one of them from when she had been attacked in the alley.  
  
"Come with us," one said, a sneer twisting her lips as she roughly grabbed Meryl's shoulder and led her into the trees. Meryl couldn't help but notice the shotguns both had strapped to their waists.  
  
(ME: So sue me… I don't remember the people in the gung-ho gang! ^.^'  
  
LEGATO: That's cause you're an idiot..  
  
ME: That's not nice… .)  
  
Meryl let herself be dragged into a small clearing, where she saw the whole gang lounging around. In the center she spotted the leader she had seen the day before, with the blue-haired young man standing by his side.  
  
(ME: Hey Legato! There's you!  
  
LEGATO: ….  
  
ME: What? You aren't happy?  
  
LEGATO: ….  
  
ME: *grins evilly* OK then, just for that…)  
  
The blue-haired boy was, at the moment, sucking on a lollipop.  
  
(LEGATO: WHAT?!?! A lollipop?!  
  
ME: Hey, I'm trying to write a fic here! Stop interrupting! *still grinning evilly*  
  
LEGATO: 0.o )  
  
All heads turned as Meryl approached, led by the two girls. When the leader saw her, he immediately grinned. This grin wasn't comforting at all, however. It looked psychotic.  
  
"Look who's decided to show," Someone laughed from the crowd. Meryl didn't bother looking for the source of the voice, her eyes trained on the young man who was the leader of the gang.  
  
"Who're you and what the HELL do you want?"  
  
A couple people took a step back at the sharpness in her tone, but the leaders grin just grew wider. The blue-haired boy next to him glanced over at her as well, a seriously evil expression on his face. The lollipop, however, mellowed the glare, and Meryl was not impressed.  
  
(LEGATO: Hey, stop it!  
  
ME: Stop what? ^.^  
  
LEGATO: . I don't like you DFS…)  
  
"Our leader is Knives," The blue-haired boy said, keeping his tone even, "And I suggest you watch your mouth around him, little girl."  
  
*twitch*  
  
"I TOLD YOU I'M 18!! STOP CALLING ME LITTLE!"  
  
Everyone jumped back except for Knives and the young man, scared of her already. Meryl continued to glare, her anger made worse as Knives, likewise, continued to grin.  
  
"Watch your mouth," The young man said again, "You're in our territory now."  
  
"Enough Legato," The leader said, finally letting his grin drop into a sneer, "I doubt she's going to listen. Midvalley!"  
  
Another young man stepped from the crowd, waiting for Knives to continue. He was the only one there with a pink and black jacket on… very strange. (yup… that's midvalley)  
  
"Search her, will you?"  
  
Meryl stiffened as the strange young man stepped towards her, a bored look on his face as he padded down her pockets and relieved her of her pepper spray and knife. Meryl had a poker face on, refusing to let anyone see her emotions. Her confidence had been slightly shattered though, as she watched Midvalley take her items. Now all she had left was the gun… luckily she had hidden it well. But it only had one bullet. Finally Midvalley finished and turned back towards Knives.  
  
"Do we need to strip search her?"  
  
The laughing that had started up quickly stopped as Midvalley hit the ground, his face pushed deep into the dirt. Meryl commenced in stomping him flat, an enraged expression on her face.  
  
"You come one step closer to me and your dead you pervert!!"  
  
"I think you already pretty much killed him," Somebody pointed out meekly. Meryl finally left Midvalley alone, taking a menacing step towards Knives. No matter how scared she had been before, her anger usually outweighed her fear big time.  
  
"Will you tell me what you want already?!"  
  
Knives looked over at her, amusement obvious in his icy blue eyes. "I actually wanted you to come to give you an invitation… to join the Gung-ho gang."  
  
At this everyone jumped in surprise, staring at Knives. Legato was startled so badly that he choked on his lollipop, doubling over. Knives had to whack him on the back quite a few time before he finally calmed down. Then they all stared at Meryl, waiting for her reply.  
  
Meryl stared blankly at Knives for a couple seconds, as if pondering his question. Finally she gave him a chilling glare.  
  
"Why?"  
  
If Knives was shocked by this question, he didn't show it. Instead he walked closer towards Meryl, that psychotic look back in his eyes. About a foot away he stopped, looking down at her. Meryl glared up at him, folding her arms and trying to put on an unimpressed expression. Knives grinned.  
  
"Because you're the most stubborn person I've ever met. You'd be a great edition to my gang, especially since you work for the high school newspaper and know a lot of people. A perfect spy."  
  
"That's not what I meant." Meryl said, still glaring, "Why would I join?"  
  
Knives blinked uncertainly for awhile, confused. "Why wouldn't you want to join? Who wouldn't want to be a member of the Gung-ho gang?"  
  
Meryl sneered and turned around, beginning to walk away. "Great logic, sherlock, but no thank you. I wouldn't join if you gave me a million bucks and all of China!"  
  
Just then a large hand shot out and grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling her backwards and almost making her fall. Meryl glanced back quickly to see Knives, a snarl on his face. When he spoke, his voice was low and dangerous.  
  
"Did I forget to mention you either join or die? I don't forgive people that easily, girl… you're lucky I didn't kill you right away for trying to attack me."  
  
Meryl started to get just a tiny bit scared as Knives yanked her quickly towards him, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around her neck, which put her in a very nasty headlock. Meryl growled as Knives looked up, motioning with his head for Legato to come over.  
  
"Tie her up, will you?" Then he glanced down at the short girl in his arms, his face so close that each breath hit the side of her cheek when he spoke. "You interest me little girl… you really do. That's why I wanted you to join. But I guess I have no choice now."  
  
Knives's eyes suddenly went really wide as Meryl back kicked him in a place boys really don't like to be kicked. Her face was red as she struggled to break his grip.  
  
"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL YOU BASTARD!"  
  
Meryl broke free, kicking him again and then hitting him across the face. Somehow, to everyone watching, the little girl had become even more menacing in the past couple of seconds.  
  
Before Meryl could get away, however, Legato caught her, picking her up off the ground by her waist like he had done in the alley. A couple other gang members came timidly forward, helping to tie Meryl up as she kicked and struggled. By the time they were done Knives had recovered. He glared at Meryl as Legato set her down.  
  
Meryl was bound around her ankles and wrists, making it impossible for her to walk or cause any more physical harm to any of the gang members.  
  
Heh… yeah right. Nothing's impossible, remember?  
  
"You bastard!" Meryl growled, headbutting Knives so hard in the chest that he actually stumbled backwards. Which was surprising, since Meryl only came up to his shoulder.  
  
Meryl always finds a way.  
  
Legato held Meryl before she could cause any more damage, looking to Knives for instructions. Knives motioned towards the lake, a slight smirk forming on his face once again.  
  
"I thinks it's about time you met the bottom of the lake, girl."  
  
Meryl struggled at first, but stopped as they dragged her closer and closer to the lake. A resigned look passed over her eyes as she stared at the smooth service, the sunset above reflected in its glassy waters.  
  
'Well, I can't get out of this now,' Meryl thought sadly, testing her bonds to see if any of them were possibly loose enough to come undone. None of them were. 'I hope Milly will take care of my sister for me… poor Jess….'  
  
Suddenly Meryl felt a fist connect with her chin and she fell to the side, stunned. Then another hit her gut, and then her face again. Meryl quickly realized what was happening. They wanted to wind her so that she didn't have the strength to try to swim to the surface, even if she could with the ropes around her ankles and wrists. Meryl had to admit it was working pretty well. She took in a quick breath, cursing as her heart sped up. This was it. She didn't want to die, dammit.  
  
"Bye pretty little girl," She heard Legato say as they shoved her onto the wooden dock and to the very edge. Meryl glared at them, her gray eyes sharp and angry.  
  
"F*** you all!" She growled before Knives punched her in the stomach one last time, pushing her into the lake.  
  
Meryl couldn't breath, winded from the blow, as the icy water enveloped her and sucked her down into the darkness. Without any air in her lungs she sunk immediately, head already pounding from lack of air as she struggled to reach the surface. No… she couldn't…. she couldn't die like this….  
  
…Not like this….  
  
Above the surface of the water, gunshots rang out.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!  
  
Yay! How was that ppl?! ^.^ hehehe… personally, I'm proud of this chapter.  
  
*hides from angry readers with pitchforks*  
  
um… what? What did I do? ^.^ you don't like my ending? Ok, so it's a bit of a cliff hanger-  
  
*ducks away as very dangerous weapons are thrown at her*  
  
OK! OK! It's a lot of a cliff hanger! Me sorry!!! ^.^'  
  
***IMPORTANT*** The next chapter is not really a chapter… it's more like an extra scene ^.^ Then I'll get on with what happened to Meryl. The extra scene is going to have what happened when Wolfwood and Milly left to go to the Laundromat… hehehe… ^.^ Anyone curious?  
  
LEGATO: A lollipop?? I had a LOLLIPOP??  
  
ME: hehehe… yup! Cherry flavored!  
  
LEGATO: 0.o …. You scare me.  
  
ME: I scare myself. Hope you enjoyed this chapter peeps! CIAO! ^.^  
  
  
  
My multiple-personalities are at war….. 0.o 


	5. EXTRA SCENE!! ^.^ Laundromat! MxW!!

DISCLAIMER: Same as all the other disclaimers in all the other chapters.  
  
Hiya peeps! Anyone curious about what happened when Wolfwood decided to follow Milly out of the café and help her get her sisters clothes from the Laundromat? Well, it's a veeery interesting story…. ^.^  
  
Milly may seem just a bit OOC in here. I can explain this. Really. ^.^' She is supposed to be a high school kid in this… which means she's allowed to be a bit silly sometimes. Milly is allowed to laugh at stupid things as well… because I said so. That's my excuse. So ignore me and read.  
  
Oy, fluff ahead, mateys!  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
EVEN THE STRONGEST WALLS CRUMBLE  
  
SPECIAL: EXTRA SCENE!! (The Laundromat Adventure)  
  
  
  
Wolfwood followed Milly towards the Laundromat in silence, content to just watch the back of her head as they walked down the street. It was an understatement to say he admired this girl… no, he WORSHIPPED her. She had a personality he had always wanted to have and an outlook on life that he had always loved. Sometimes she would act dense and confused on purpose, but he knew that deep inside she knew what was going on. Milly always found a way to make things better and protect the ones close to her. They had been friends for years, and he knew her almost as well as Meryl did. Yes, he definitely respected her.  
  
"Are you okay Mr. Wolfwood?" Milly asked from up ahead, stopping to let him catch up. She had a small smile on her face as she watched him come closer, as if she knew some secret that he did not.  
  
"Just call me Wolfwood, Milly," He said, catching up. He knew this routine however… it had been going on for years.  
  
"OK Mr. Wolfwood."  
  
Wolfwood sighed.  
  
Milly led him into the Laundromat, grabbing two large garbage bags out of her pockets. (she had big pockets, ok??) Wolfwood blinked as she handed him one, then headed for two large dryers in the back of the room.  
  
"We'll put the clothes in these, OK Mr. Wolfwood?"  
  
Just as they both reached the machines, they heard a scream from nearby.  
  
"OH MY GOD, it's overflowing!!"  
  
Milly and Wolfwood looked over, sweatdrops forming on their faces. Someone had been stupid enough to put half a bottle of liquid detergent inside the machine and then open the door. Water and bubbles were spewing everywhere, and the machine was only a couple feet away!  
  
Here's where the fun began.  
  
The washing machine blew a fuse and began going crazy, making strange loud noises and flinging clothes and bubbles everywhere. Milly tried to duck away as a pair of jeans flew at her, but accidentally fell into Wolfwood. Wolfwood slipped on the water and landed on his backside, bringing Milly down with him. When both of them tried to get up, they slipped again and Milly banged her head on Wolfwoods chin. Then, to add to Wolfwood's day, a pair of underwear hit him straight in the face.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Wolfwood," Milly said, trying to get up. She was covered in soap and bubbles, however, and only managed to slip again, this time landing in Wolfwood's lap. Both teens blushed.  
  
Milly quickly got up, trying to brush the bubbles of her jeans as she reached down to help Wolfwood up. He took her hand and got up himself, throwing off the pair of superman underwear. Disgusting.  
  
"Let's just get those clothes and go before anything else happens," he mumbled, turning away to hide the sheepish smile that wouldn't leave his face. Milly had been on his lap!  
  
The girl beside him nodded quickly, opening the dryer and removing all the clothes. Once the garbage bags were full, Milly and Wolfwood slipped and slid out the Laundromat door. They both let out a large sighs of relief once they were out, still covered in water and bubbles. Milly looked over at Wolfwood and smiled warmly, throwing the bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you so much for coming Mr. Wolfwood… it would be a lot harder without you. I'm sorry you got soaked though."  
  
"It's fine," Wolfwood said, sending her a sly wink as they started heading towards her house, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."  
  
Milly had to look away to hide her blush as they continued down the sidewalk in silence. Her clothes clung to her body tightly, making every curve on her obvious. Despite her height, Milly was actually pretty slim, though her baggy clothes didn't always allow it to be shown. Wolfwood was having a hard time looking away. He almost ran into two stop signs, and tripped over a little ladies poodle. Poor, lovesick Wolfwood.  
  
"Are you OK Mr. Wolfwood?!" Milly asked worriedly, helping him up. His face was a brilliant red as he apologized to the lady with the poodle and straightened the bag of laundry on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm OK… but the lady didn't seem too happy with me."  
  
"I know that lady… she doesn't like people touching her poodle." Milly answered with a giggle. Wolfwood glared at her.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"N-nothing." Milly mumbled, shaking with silent laughter. Wolfwood stopped and turned to her, giving her the evilest look he could muster.  
  
"You think that was funny?"  
  
"Hilarious…" She replied through gasps, her face beaming with giggles, "Mr. Wolfwood… your face…and the old lady turned purple…"  
  
A grin split the young mans face as he stepped forward, an evil glint in his eyes. Then he began tickling the girl in front of him. She laughed so hard her eyes watered, dropping the bag.  
  
"…No! Mr. Wolfwood! … That's not nice!"  
  
Wolfwood laughed, dropping his own bag and attacking her full force. Milly shrieked with laughter, trying to get away so fast that she accidentally banged into a young man passing by. The boy jumped and glared at her, his face turning red.  
  
"Hey bitch! Watch where you're going!"  
  
Milly stopped and stared at him uncertainly for a split second, before casting him a bright smile.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there… are you OK?"  
  
The boy seemed to be in no pain whatsoever, but still looked angry. "Don't give me that crap! You practically ran me over bi-"  
  
"She said she was sorry, kid," Wolfwood said angrily from behind Milly, walking up and putting one arm protectively around Milly's waist. "What do you want? A cookie or something? Besides, it wasn't even her fault… it was mine."  
  
The boy stood in complete silence for awhile, noticing Wolfwood's protective stance, then stomped off without another word. Milly smiled genuinely at Wolfwood.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Wolfwood… that was nice of you." Just then she seemed to realize how close they actually were, and blushed. "You accidentally put your arm around my waist Mr. Wolfwood. I can't move."  
  
Wolfwoods heart jumped, but he knew that now was a better time than ever. His arm tightened quickly around Milly's waist as he smiled.  
  
"It wasn't an accident, and you're not supposed to move."  
  
They both stood in stunned silence for more then a couple seconds. Wolfwood, amazed because he had actually had the courage to say that, and Milly for pretty much the same reason. Wolfwood could feel his heart pounding against his chest frightfully as he watched Milly's face carefully for any change of expression. Finally she broke into a small smile, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"But I'm all wet."  
  
Wolfwood blinked, then grinned, leaning closer as if he were a little kid sharing a very important secret. "So am I."  
  
"Mr. Wolfwood-"  
  
"Just call me Wolfwood, Milly."  
  
"OK, Wolfwood-"  
  
Wolfwood's eyes darkened at the sound of his name and he leaned his face closer before she could continue, his lips meeting hers in a slow, possessive kiss. Milly's eyes went wide as he pulled her into a tight hug, his tongue entering her mouth with little argument. Then a soft look came over the girl's expression and she leaned into him, closing her eyes and wrapping both her arms tightly around him. Wolfwood's control exploded into a million pieces as she lifted one hand to the back of his neck, pushing his face closer to hers. If he hadn't had to breathe he would have insisted on staying like that forever. It was their first kiss for both of them… but that didn't matter so much. It was a great kiss.  
  
Finally they broke away, taking deep breaths. A light blush appeared on Milly's face at that same moment, looking away. But Wolfwood had seen something different in her eyes already. They no longer held that confused, I-don't-know-what's-going-on look they had possessed before. No, that wall had crumbled to dust with her first kiss. For the first time, he saw all the knowledge she actually held… and the emotions she had always hid.  
  
Wolfwood just stared at her, the beautiful girl in front of him, as their eyes finally met again. The people around them didn't matter anymore… they were just people. The sky was blue, the breeze was soft, and they were still wet… but it didn't matter anymore. Neither did the laundry bags, which still sat in the middle of the sidewalk, forgotten and alone. It was very doubtful that they would be reaching their destination.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Vash watched as Milly and Wolfwood stepped into the café once again, glancing at each other every couple of seconds. He didn't ask why they were blushing, or why they had those silly smiles on their faces… he didn't even ask why they were soaking wet. All he did was hand a napkin to Milly, covered in Meryl's handwriting.  
  
"This is from Meryl," he said in an undertone, a deep frown on his face, "It's her sister's address. She wants you to help her."  
  
There was silence for a second as Milly stared in surprise at the napkin, then at Vash as he got to his feet and headed for the door.  
  
"Mr. Vash!" She shouted, trying to stop him, "What's going on? What is this supposed to mean? Where's Meryl?!"  
  
She had a desperate look on her face, as if she already knew the truth and wanted him to tell her is wasn't true.  
  
Vash didn't answer as he headed out the door of the café, displaying the rare serious side of him. Milly and Wolfwood stared at the door speechlessly, the napkin gripped tightly in Milly's hand. Wolfwood was the first to speak.  
  
"Something's really wrong here."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
YAY! That's the end of the extra scene people! Sorry it took so long… (hands reader a knife) You are allowed to kill me. I won't mind. I've been such a lazy person with this fic, I probably deserve it. ^.^'  
  
Oh, and sorry if you didn't like the Milly/Wolfwood thing too much. I like them, I can't write them, but I thought any fans of the couple would appreciate it. I'm not sure I do fluff too well, even though it's the only thing I usually write… but I tried. That counts for something, right?? ^.^' hehehe.  
  
Anywayz, for you slow people (^.~), I bet you can now probably guess where Vash has gone. I'll explain everything in the next chap, don't worry. Thx for reviewing everyone! Ciao!  
  
^.~ ^.^ ^.^' -.-' -.- . 0.0 0.o T.T =) ( ( =P 


	6. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: It's my story. It's my plot. These are not my characters. If they were, this wouldn't be called a 'fanfic'. ^.^  
  
SPECIAL THANK YOU's TO:  
  
Skittles, Lynda-chan, Miss Eriks, Rikku, Lynderia, Melinda, Gremlin Raven, Seshiri, Silver Hawk, Alyson Metallium, tenshi no ai, kate, Cardmistress Sakura, K-chan, Akima The Stampede Maxwell, kiki, Mari Silverfire, Chibi Mizu Tenshi, LinaIX, Marie-Mi, Beyond-a-Tree, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, Amanda, HyperFuzake, Seshiri, Ca (Rinoa Toki Moro Lockheart, Numena.  
  
Silver Hawk: oops…. You're right. Meryl's hair is black, not brown ^.^' *lol* this is what I get for writing my fics at 2am.  
  
Mari Silverfire: NO! No puppy dog eyes!!! -.- make poor DFS feel even guiltier *sniff sniff*  
  
To EVERYONE: waahh!! Mommy! They're threatening me with sharp pointy objects! I didn't do it! I swear!!!! .  
  
ALRIGHT THEN, welcome to the 5th chapter of my trigun fic! ^.^ *cries* everybody hates me and wants to rip my head off…. -.-.  
  
Poor DFS has had a bit of a case of writers block, but she's happier now. Here's the long awaited 5th chapter… maybe with a bit of fluffiness… enjoy!  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
EVEN THE STRONGEST WALLS CRUMBLE  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
  
  
Meryl could barely comprehend anything in her semi-conscious state, the cold water swirling around her as her weak body struggled. The only thing obvious to her was the burning in her lungs, so strong that her head pounded and her body writhed in insane madness. Air! She needed air!  
  
Deep inside her mind, Meryl was begging herself, the world, whatever supreme and godly power out there… for just one more chance. Please, let me live… just give me one more chance. I'll do everything right… I'll save the people I love… please give me one more chance!  
  
And at that moment, Meryl could clearly hear her heartbeat, loud and slow in it's drowsy state.  
  
BADUMP  
  
BADUMP  
  
'But do you love them?' A voice asked her. Meryl knew, somewhere in her hazy brain, that that voice was her own thoughts. But still she answered.  
  
Of course.  
  
'But is the great Meryl really capable of love? Isn't that what you convinced yourself? That you didn't need it?'  
  
I love my friends. I love my sister. And I need to live.  
  
BADUMP  
  
BADUMP  
  
The answer was so simple, why hadn't she seen it before? Why should she let all the grief and the worries of the world get to her, when she already had what made her the happiest. Those three things were the things that had always kept her going, even through the roughest time. Her friends, her family, and her will to live. What kind of person would she be to just die and leave everybody behind? And Jess… Jess needed her more then ever.  
  
BADUMP  
  
BADUMP  
  
BADUMPBADUMPBADUMPBADUMP  
  
Meryl's heartrate raced once more, even without oxygen in her lungs. Her chest still burned, her head hurt, but she was aware. She knew everything that was happening. The sound of gunshots above her and the splashing noise as something hit the water. She was dying, but she was still alive- and had been for a whole minute and a half.  
  
Suddenly Meryl felt a strong arm wrap around her and pull her back up to the surface of the lake. As soon as her head broke surface she took in a large breath, feeling a small pang as air quickly filled her lungs. Panting, Meryl shook her head sharply, sending sprinkles of water droplets everywhere.  
  
Just then she remembered the mysterious arm that had pulled her back up, and twisted her head over to see who it was. The arm tightened as she moved, and she really had to struggle to get a look, since she was still tied hand and foot. What she saw made her jaw drop wide open.  
  
Vash, his hair wet and plastered slightly to the sides of his face, was staring back at her with a frown. The look was so hard that Meryl had to cringe, looking away. Even then, she could still feel his sea-green eyes digging into the side of her face. But that didn't last for long. Obviously in a hurry, Vash pulled the panting girl up onto the dock, dragging her to her feet. Then, in silence, he grabbed a sharp pocket knife from his jean pocket and cut the ropes free.  
  
During this time Meryl got a quick chance to look around. The scene near the dock wasn't quiet at all. All around the place, gang members were shouting and running, trying to get out of the way. In the center, Knives stood holding a long-barreled black gun, pointed straight at her and Vash. Legato stood calmly by his side, seemingly indifferent.  
  
Meryl, still taking in deep breaths, could only glance over at Vash as he pocketed the knife and turned to face Knives. The expression on his face was void of emotion as he stepped forward, stuffing his hands in his pockets and giving Knives the same hard glare he had just given Meryl. Except this glare seemed a bit more… cold.  
  
"So you thought you could just walk through here, save your girl, and walk out in one piece, uh? I think you underestimated us A LOT kid."  
  
Meryl jumped and turned red in the face. "His girl?! What?!?!"  
  
"And you…" Knives growled, turning to her with a sneer, "Didn't we tell you not to tell anybody? You just kissed your friends' lives goodbye, little girl."  
  
"I didn't-" Meryl began, looking helpless. Suddenly her face turned bright red and she twitched.  
  
"What. Did. You. Just. Say?"  
  
"…" Knives turned slightly pale as the wet girl took a menacing step towards him, shakily aiming his gun in her direction instead of Vash's. This didn't seem to affect her very much.  
  
"I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!"  
  
Even Legato seemed afraid as Meryl took another step closer, ignoring the gun in Knives' hand. She was just about to jump forward and chew his head off when she heard a clicking sound. Glancing sideways, she caught sight of a long silver hand gun… and Vash was holding it. Not only that, he was pointing it at Knives.  
  
"Wha-?!?!" She gasped, too surprised to form words. Vash? Happy, stupid go- lucky guy with a gun?!?! When had THIS happened?  
  
"Let us out of here." He said calmly, taking one step forward. He ignored the strange sqwuishing sound his sneakers were making thanks to the water. "And if you even try to shoot Meryl, you're dead."  
  
Meryl sweat-dropped, starting to feel shivers as she realized the severity of the situation. There were guns… lots of guns. And guns killed. That was bad.  
  
Knives smiled haughtily, his gun still pointed at Meryl. "Oh, but then it wouldn't matter, would it? She'd be dead. And why the hell would I let you pass? It's 50 to 2 my friend… or can't you count?"  
  
"Guess not." Vash responded, taking another step closer. His gun was pointed directly at Knives chest.  
  
"Too bad!" Knives laughed, turning back to take a shot at Meryl… only to realize that she wasn't there anymore. No, she was about five feet away from him and looking really really mad.  
  
"I'm dead, huh? So you think I'm just gonna stand still and let you shoot me? I don't think so buddy!"  
  
"Stop!" He practically shrieked, turning his gun on her, "I'll shoot you!"  
  
"Knives, watch out!" Legato warned.  
  
And that's when chaos broke out.  
  
Vash ran straight towards Knives and Legato, ignoring the shouts of the rest of the gang as they converged around him. Meryl ducked quickly away from Knives gun as he tried to take a shot, missing by about a foot. She snatched out her own gun, pulling Legato into a strong headlock (despite her height) and digging the short barrel into his temple.  
  
"Drop the gun or I blow this guys brains out!" She shouted.  
  
Meanwhile, Vash had pushed his way through the crowd and had his gun practically touching Knives's forehead.  
  
Both Legato and Knives froze, along with the rest of the gang. Slowly they backed off, looking for direction from Knives. Then it finally hit them: every man for himself. They bolted.  
  
Soon there were only four people left: Legato, Knives, Meryl, and Vash. Vash quickly snatched Knives's gun from his hands and threw it to the ground.  
  
"Get out of here… before I shoot." He growled. Meryl took one glance at Legato and pushed him in the same direction as Knives. He took two steps forward before swirling around and kissing Meryl straight on the lips.  
  
(ME: Woah! Look Legato!  
  
LEGATO: … DFS, you have a strange, twisted mind. -.-  
  
ME: Ah, but is it love?  
  
LEGATO: 0.o  
  
ME: ^.^ we'll see)  
  
A split second later he was running away from her, a sly smile on his face. Meryl stood silently, her lip quivering. And then the anger flared.  
  
"Dammit!! My first kiss and it had to be from HIM! God, I'm having the WORST day today!"  
  
"This isn't over." Knives growled, glaring pointedly at Meryl then Vash. Before walking off into the surrounding forest. Vash stared after him for awhile before throwing his gun to the ground and grinning at Meryl.  
  
"Close, huh?"  
  
Meryl still looked disgusted, throwing her gun down to the ground as well, " Yeah, I'm glad they bought it… my gun was too drenched to do anything."  
  
"And mine was empty," Vash responded, suddenly turning to a more serious tone. "What the hell did you think you were doing? You know you would have died if I hadn't gotten here in time, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I had to."  
  
"You could have told us!"  
  
"I-I just didn't-" Meryl tried to answer.  
  
"You don't trust people too well, do you?" Vash asked, making a point to look her straight in the eye. Meryl shivered.  
  
"It's not just that… I didn't want to drag other people into my problem." Then she dd something unexpected… she smiled warmly. "Thanks for coming though Vash."  
  
Vash was quiet for a second, a strange expression coming over his face. Then he grinned, leading Meryl back towards the 'civilized' part of the park. "No problem… but next time don't mess with any gangs… they tend to hold grudges."  
  
"Yeah… I guess they'll be after me for awhile, huh?" Meryl wondered aloud, walking down the path in her wet clothes. They were sticking to her skin and slowly getting heavier and heavier.  
  
"Not likely," Vash grinned again, "Cops are everywhere! Someone tipped them off on the gang members whereabouts tonight…"  
  
"Don't they already know that the gang hangs out here?" Meryl asked, "It's a common fact!"  
  
"Guess not," Vash said with a shrug, nodding happily at a couple cops as they walked out of the park and towards Meryl's apartment. He shot her a hard look as they walked. "Now you can get your sister out of that place YOURSELF."  
  
Meryl nodded, walking in silence until they reached her apartment. Knowing she owed her life to Vash right then, she sent him another warm smile. "You can come in if you want to Vash… you might want to dry off."  
  
Vash raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior, but nodded happily and followed her into the apartment. They left wet footprints all over the floor as they walked in.  
  
"Sorry there's no where to sit," Meryl mumbled, grabbing him a towel and sitting down carelessly on the edge of her kitchen counter. Vash shrugged, laughing, and slipped quickly into her bathroom to dry off. Meryl smiled when she heard the blowdryer start.  
  
Slowly the events of that afternoon played back in her mind. What stuck most, besides the near death experience, was Legato's kiss. What the hell had he been thinking?! And WHY, above all things, had he done it? It felt so wrong… and just… wrong. And it had been her first kiss. Dumb bastard.  
  
Meryl's hand lightly brushed her lips as she continued wandering, her face growing hard. Had he kissed her for a reason? Or just to mess with her head? Did he REALLY feel anything towards her at all? She didn't realize how long she had been pondering until she finally noticed Vash was standing in the doorway, his clothes only slightly dryer, staring at her. She jumped slightly, sliding off the counter.  
  
"Oh, you're out-"  
  
"Were you being serious?" Vash asked suddenly, cutting her off. Meryl blinked.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About that being your first kiss."  
  
Woah, where had THAT come from?! Meryl did a doubletake, her surprise and anger showing clearly on her face.  
  
"Y-yeah, I was being serious." Then she grinned, "Pretty sad, huh? And then it had to be HIM."  
  
Vash didn't answer, still staring at her. His eyes were only on hers, as if entranced, and his mouth was starting to form a word very slowly, as if he was trying to talk but couldn't. The silence was starting to send shivers down Meryl's back, so she took a step closer and gave him a stern look.  
  
"You OK, Vash? You're acting kind've weird."  
  
Vash smiled, a sly gleam coming into his eyes, and opened his mouth to speak when-  
  
--RING--  
  
Vash and Meryl looked up, both with identical faces of rage. The phone had NOT just-  
  
--RING--  
  
"For some reason, I really hate your phone," Vash whined, slumping to the ground. Meryl clenched one fist, her left eyebrow twitching.  
  
"Damn phone."  
  
--RING-- !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Right, right, I'm coming," Meryl sighed.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HAHAHAHA! Sorry everyone, fluffy moment was ruined by the phone! Don't blame me! ^.~ Guess you just have to wait till next chapter. (ahh… um… -.-' pwease don't hurt me! I try to write faster! *dodges angry reader* ouchie!!)  
  
Hmmm… maybe I should continue a bit with the Legato thing as well? Hmmm.. that could be interesting to mess with…. ^.^ muhahaha… Ciao for now! And thx for the reviews everyone!  
  
LEGATO: You really like torturing me, don't you?  
  
ME: ^.^ Aww, but you're SO cute together! (*cough* Don't worry everyone, I'm a strict VashXMeryl fan. No way I'm going to turn this ficcy into a LegatoXMeryl fic…)  
  
LEGATO: *breathes sigh of relief*  
  
ME: but it's gonna be so much fun to mess with!!! *dances around*  
  
LEGATO: 0.o' someone please help me… 


	7. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I've written a couple chapters, more than two, you KNOW these aren't my characters, so PLEASE DON'T SUE! (who would be stupid enough to anywayz? -.-')  
  
SPECIAL THANK YOU's TO:  
  
Akima The Stampede Maxwell, kiki, Amanda, Lynda-chan, Skittles, K-chan, LinaIX, Zazies, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, Ca (Rinoa Toki Moro Lockheart, MagicGirl256, lilith, Numena, CardMistress Sakura  
  
Lynda-chan: yes, evil evil phone. I don't think it's black, but I'm the author so I can make it black ^.^ Poor Meryl… all her good moments are ruined (DFS looks innocent)  
  
Skittles: EVIL DWARVES!! ^.^' that's not very nice… but my leprechaun will protect me! HA! *does a victory dance* (*glomps Skittles* Thx for the great reviews on my other ficcys! You're great! ^.^)  
  
Zazies: m-monkeys? *shivers* DFS is scared of monkeys… (you're not killing anymore??? *gulp*) Glad you liked the ficcy! ^.^  
  
Ca (Rinoa Toki Moro Lockheart: NO! NO PUPPY DOG FACES! *guilt is seeping in* Pwease stop! *cries* I'll write! I'll write! Just no puppy faces! *sniff*  
  
MagicGirl256: DFS always talks about herself in third person… she doesn't know why. DFS agrees with Bruka-chan, but the voices in her head seem to think it's a mental disorder. DFS doesn't care. ^.^ (NO!! LEGATO AND HIS LOLLIPOP ARE MINE!! … *thinks about it* Weelll…. If you promise to give him back… after he's done with my fic though! ^.~ hehehe)  
  
YAY! And it is time for the 6th chapter of EVEN THE STRONGEST WALLS CRUMBLE!! Ready Legato??  
  
LEGATO: … -.- This is gonna be one of those fics where you pick on me, isn't it?  
  
ME: Weell… I DO think that 'Legato likes Meryl' thing is kinda interesting… *snicker*  
  
LEGATO: 0.0  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
EVEN THE STRONGEST WALLS CRUMBLE  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
  
  
"And what would you like to eat tonight?" Meryl asked, trying to keep a cheerful expression on her face. Today was just not her day. Yesterday evening (yes, the same yesterday evening when Vash had saved her) her boss has called her up to say that today, Sunday, she would have to be working a 12 hour shift, since two fellow waitresses had called in sick. Well, he had at least agreed to double her pay for the day… but still. Sunday's were not fun.  
  
"I think I'll just have a salad…" One woman at the table of five responded. She looked very unsure, staring at the menu as if she'd rather eat everything on there, "I'm sort've on a diet…"  
  
"I'll have the New York Strip!" Person number 2 shouted, handing over the menu.  
  
"How would you like that?" Meryl asked.  
  
"Um… Medium well."  
  
"Ok, and-"  
  
"Aw, screw it!" Said diet woman, "Give me the Super Turkey Meal with a side of fries and sweet potato."  
  
"And I want the chicken strips… no, wait, The Double Bacon American Cheeseburger!" Said Person number 3.  
  
"Wait, I'd like my steak to be Medium Rare instead. I was confused." Said Person number 2.  
  
"Give me a big bowl of Clam Chowder!" Yelped Person number 4.  
  
"Change that side of sweet potato to a side of mushrooms." Said diet woman.  
  
"Oh, I want a side of fries as well!" Yelled Person number 3.  
  
"Is it possible to remove the clams from my soup?" Asked Person number 4, "They make me really really sick."  
  
"And you?" Meryl asked in an exasperated voice, staring down at the fifth member at the table who hadn't spoken the whole time.  
  
The boy smiled and replied, "I'll just have the spaghetti, with extra Parmesan cheese, please."  
  
Meryl smiled back, sort've relieved, and jotted down the last order. Just as she was about to walk away, the diet woman pulled her sleeve.  
  
"On second thought, I'll have the spaghetti too, no sauce."  
  
"Forget the bacon on mine!" Person number three said. "I just remembered I'm allergic to it.'  
  
"Oh, the same sides!" Diet woman added.  
  
"And maybe-" Person number four began.  
  
*twitch*  
  
*twitch*  
  
'I'm going to kill something…' Meryl thought, scribbling and jotting down the orders in silence.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Finally it was the end of her shift, and Meryl was allowed to leave. Grabbing her leather jacket on the way out, Meryl shrugged it on and walked out the door. As she did, she noticed two things.  
  
Her friends, (Milly, Wolfwood, and Vash) were waiting for her.  
  
Wolfwood and Milly were very very close… and Wolfwood had his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Well, it's about time." Meryl commented dryly, letting a small smirk reach her lips as Wolfwood and Milly blushed. Milly, however, had something more serious to talk about.  
  
"Meryl," She said, rushing over to glomp her friend, "We heard what happened! How could you not tell us?! You could have been killed!!"  
  
"Milly…" Meryl muttered, but Milly cut her off.  
  
"At least now those guys are in jail! Now we can go rescue your sister and everyone will be happy! We decided to come walk you home tonight because something might happen, and tomorrow after school we can go and help your sis-"  
  
"Milly," Meryl interrupted, turning slightly red, "I can't breath."  
  
Milly immediately let her friend go, giving her an apologetic laugh. Meryl smiled slowly, straightening her jacket as she headed back towards her apartment on foot.  
  
"Thanks guys, I guess. I really don't need anyone to walk me home though. I'll be fine."  
  
"OK, well, do you want to go to a restaurant or something with us before you go home?" Vash asked, his hands in his pockets. They had all started to walk with Meryl in a line that went from one edge of the sidewalk to another. Meryl twitched, shaking her head viscously.  
  
"NO! No restaurant! You can't make me go into another restaurant!"  
  
Milly patted Meryl's back in an understanding, reassuring way as Wolfwood leaned over to whisper to Vash.  
  
"It's Sunday… Sunday's are always hard. She'll be back to her normal mental state by tomorrow… thought we're not quite sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."  
  
"I heard that!" Meryl growled, pummeling Wolfwood over the head with a big mallet that had appeared out of no where. Vash and Milly sweat-dropped.  
  
"Well, at least it wasn't me this time!" Vash said, smiling worriedly. Meryl turned on him just then, a wicked look in her eyes.  
  
"Would you like to be next, Vash?"  
  
"Heh… heh… how about the movies then?"  
  
"Yeah, the movies are always fun." Milly agreed, helping Wolfwood up and trying to keep the peace.  
  
"We always get kicked out of the movies." Meryl grumbled, but put her mallet away anyway. What was the point of ruining a perfectly good night? She followed the others, putting a smile on her face as they all began to talk.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
'Well, it's been an OK night.' Meryl reasoned to herself, walking into her apartment and locking the door behind her. She had laughed a bit, the movie was good, and even though they HAD gotten kicked out, the movie had almost been over anyway. Meryl smiled as she remembered the main reason it had been such a good night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vash and Meryl were walking side by side through the movie theater, Wolfwood and Milly just a bit ahead of them. Vash's head turned slightly as a pretty blonde walked by, wearing flare jeans and a tight black top that showed her stomach. Meryl sighed, rolling her eyes as she began.  
  
"Nichole Dereks, 17 years old, owns-"  
  
She got cut off as Vash put his hand on her mouth, shaking his head. "Nope, I don't need to hear it. I'm not looking for any girls."  
  
"What?!" Meryl exclaimed, pushing his hand away and pretending to check for a temperature, "Are you FEELING alright Vash? Ever since you moved here there hasn't been one DAY when you haven't been chasing every hot girl in our school!"  
  
Vash just smiled mysteriously, refusing to say anything. Meryl looked suspicious.  
  
"Don't tell me you actually FOUND someone!"  
  
"Maybe…" Vash replied, still wearing the same strange smile. Meryl shook her head.  
  
"You better point her out at school… I want to see this person who's actually made Vash stop chasing girls."  
  
Vash kept smiling, but didn't reply as they walked into their directed theater.  
  
*~*~*~*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*  
  
'And then he didn't mention a single girl in the movie theater the whole time… even though we still got kicked out.' Meryl shook her head, remembering. OK, so it wasn't so great that Vash had found a girl… Meryl had actually started to get somewhat attracted to him. Not that she hadn't been in the first place… she had just been really angry with him all the time. Now, though… she felt sort've giddy when he was around.  
  
'Stupid…' Meryl told herself, sitting down on her bed, 'You can't fall for anyone! That's bad! Really bad! Even if Vash saved you, that doesn't mean he won't hurt you in the end!'  
  
'And then I'll be no where,' Meryl agreed with herself, hugging her pillow tightly, 'I'm destined to never be with someone, I know it. No one can really love me completely forever… that's just not possible. I'll end up getting hurt in the end, and it's not worth it.'  
  
It suddenly occurred to Meryl that she was actually thinking about Vash this whole time. Blushing slightly and shaking her head, she pretended to build up another wall inside herself, closing her eyes tightly.  
  
'Even if he's talking about me… which he's not… I can not like him. I can't like him that way… I just can't! I love him as a friend, just like my other friends, and that's it!'  
  
Realizing that her thoughts were just getting her more and more confusing, Meryl decided to go get a drink from the fridge… just a soda. Maybe it would calm her down a bit.  
  
As she neared the kitchen, someone started knocking on her door. Meryl jumped, afraid at first, then realized it must be one of her friends coming to check on her or something. Shaking her head, Meryl straightened her rumpled clothes (a pair of tight black flares and a gray shirt that represented the restaurant she worked at) and went to answer the door.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked, opening the door wide. The person who stood in front of her was NOT one of her friends however, but an all-too-familiar face… Legato.  
  
"Hello lit- … girl. Miss me?"  
  
"You…" Meryl growled, immediately backing back into the house as she narrowed her stormy gray eyes, "You didn't get caught?!"  
  
"Nope," He replied with a small smirk, grabbing her arm before she could slam the door closed and dragging her out into the open with him, "Looks like I got lucky."  
  
"Let go of me you bastard!" Meryl hissed, kicking him hard in the leg. Legato flinched but mostly ignored her attempts to get away, dragging her kicking form out into the streets and then into the alley. Finally Meryl pushed away, glaring death rays at him.  
  
"What do you want, you demented freak?! Revenge for what we did to your gang?"  
  
"Nope," Legato said, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her up against the alley wall, "I only have a message. From me to you."  
  
Meryl froze as he leaned closer, his breath tickling the side of her cheek as he whispered in her ear, "You've left me nothing… the gang I belonged to is gone and my way of life has been all but destroyed. I don't hold this against you though. I only have one request. I'm leaving tomorrow, for another town to start another Gung-ho gang by myself. Come with me…"  
  
Meryl could barely breath, surprised at how close he was to her. Her eyes went wide at his request, but she slowly shook her head.  
  
"I can't go with you, you idiot. I have a life here, and I don't even LIKE y-" Meryl started to say, trying to push Legato away.  
  
Legato didn't move, letting one hand trail down the side of Meryl's face. She shivered slightly, more from disgust then anything else. But a dark part of her mind was tempted… REALLY tempted. And it scared her.  
  
"You have nothing here… I've seen your life. Your mother's dead, you've been kicked out of your family, and you barely have enough money to survive on. Please, Meryl, come with me… you know you want to…"  
  
Meryl could feel herself about to agree, but shook it off.  
  
"What kind of mind game is this?!" She growled, kicking him away, "No way in HELL I'm going anywhere with YOU. I hate you! You threatened to kill my friends and you tried to kill ME! Now leave me alone!"  
  
Surprisingly, Legato just smirked, walking off in the opposite direction of her apartments. She could hear the amusement in his voice when he spoke.  
  
"I'll let you think about it, little girl. Maybe then you'll realize that you have nothing here… and everything if you come with me. Just think about it."  
  
"You're wrong!" Meryl yelled, whacking him on the head with the 'suddenly appearing' mallet she had used previously on Wolfwood, "AND DON'T CALL ME A LITTLE GIRL, DAMMIT!"  
  
Meryl took in a deep breath as he left, feeling a soft, cool breeze hit her as she exited the alley. Legato was wrong… she had her friends. No one could convince her that they were worth nothing, not after her experience in the lake. But still…  
  
…it scared her that she had actually been ready to accept Legato's offer. She had been two seconds away from saying yes!  
  
And what was Legato's deal anyway? One second he'd be trying to kill her… and now he wanted to be with her? Very weird…  
  
Meryl stomped into her apartment and locked the door tightly behind her, taking a deep breath.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
(Now we get some point of view from Vash-chan! ^.^ yay!)  
  
(And I can call him 'chan' if I want to! =P )  
  
The next day at School was torture. Vash woke up in a good mood, with a smile on his face and a big basket full of optimism. That basket full of optimism didn't last long.  
  
When he first arrived at school, he scanned the crowded halls for his friends, especially Meryl. Just as he was passing the janitors closet though, he got a creepy feeling and stopped, looking around. It was that feeling of being watched. Vash was sure it was coming from one empty spot in the hall, but when he looked all he saw was a fleeting shadow of someone who had just rounded the corner. Vash shook his head, confused. He was getting jittery for no reason at all.  
  
Later on he finally found Meryl, Milly, and Wolfwood. They were standing outside their next period class, talking. Surprisingly, Wolfwood and Milly seemed to be having what looked sort've like an argument, while Meryl stood blankly beside them, staring off into space and looking like she hadn't got any sleep at all. This couldn't be too good.  
  
"Hiya Meryl!" Vash said cheerfully, grabbing the girls shoulder and whispering, "What's going on with them?"  
  
That seemed to snap the girl back to life. She looked over at Wolfwood and Milly and shook her head, a small smile showing up on her face. "Wolfwood wants to go out with Milly… but he can't seem to say it right. Now Milly thinks he wants to go out with some other girl, and is asking her permission. It's very confusing."  
  
"I'll bet!" Vash responded, laughing as they turned to watch their friends.  
  
"No really," Milly was saying, "It's OK with me, Mr. Wolfwood. I don't see what the problem is."  
  
"It is?" Wolfwood said, looking slightly hurt. Then he shook his head. "No, no! That's not what I meant anyway, Milly! And stop calling me that!"  
  
"But you told me-"  
  
"When I said I wanted to go out with someone, I didn't mean some other girl in this school!"  
  
"Mr. Wolfwood!" Milly exclaimed, turning slightly pale, "I didn't know you were that way! I-I'm s-sorry-"  
  
"No, no, no!" Wolfwood said, holding his head in his hands, "That's not what I meant, Milly! I'm STRAIGHT! And stop calling me THAT!"  
  
"Oh…" Said Milly, pausing, "So what DID you mean Mr. Wolfwood?"  
  
"Ok, I KNOW you're just doing that to get on my nerves!" Wolfwood pouted, shaking his head, "Stop calling me that before I-"  
  
"You're right… this IS confusing," Vash mumbled, getting a nod out of Meryl. She seemed to be more awake now, listening intently to the conversation at hand.  
  
"Before you WHAT?" Milly asked calmly, smiling a little. Wolfwood frowned and shook his head, looking more nervous by the second.  
  
"Nothing, forget it. When I said all that stuff, I meant, well, I didn't mean go out with some other girl. I meant I wanted to ask you if… I mean…"  
  
"What do you want, Wolfwood?" Milly asked, tilting her head as she tried to understand what he was saying. Finally Wolfwood pulled her into a deep kiss, ignoring the rest of the student body around them.  
  
"There you go!" Vash and Meryl cheered, waving little 'go team' flags and clapping madly. A couple other students joined in.  
  
When the couple finally pulled away, Wolfwood made sure to give Vash and Meryl a good deathglare before turning back to Milly.  
  
"I MEANT to ask if YOU would go out with me."  
  
"I think he's finally got it!" Meryl giggled, acting like her old happy self for the first time in days. Milly immediately laughed as well, giving Wolfwood a big hug.  
  
"Of course! All you had to do was ask!"  
  
Wolfwood sweat-dropped, but hugged her back just as the morning bell rang. Vash smiled at his friends, letting them go through the classroom door first. Just then things were good, however, the creepy you're-being-watched feeling came over him again… and his smile dropped. He was never this jittery about nothing. Was he finally going crazy?!  
  
(LATER: At Lunch)  
  
Vash was wearing his usual smile as he collected his food and went to sit down at a table with Milly, Meryl, and Wolfwood…. but inside he really wasn't feeling much like smiling. He had gotten that creepy feeling two more times today… both between passing… and by now he was pretty sure he had a stalker. But why? What had he done?  
  
The gang came to mind, but they were all in jail as far as he knew. Then again, nothing was impossible.  
  
Slightly worried, Vash took his seat right next to Meryl, while Milly and Wolfwood sat across from them. They now looked like an official couple… holding hands, leaning against each other, the lot. It made Vash feel slightly jealous… he had never had that sort of relationship with someone. He had never even KNOWN someone as long as Wolfwood and Milly had known each other. Them… together… just seemed RIGHT. He wanted that.  
  
Glancing over at Meryl, he noticed that she wasn't touching her lunch. Instead, her eyes were focused on a certain spot on the table, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Or maybe she was just in deep thought… who knew. Vash could tell, however, that something was wrong. His problem was that he was too chicken to ask.  
  
'What if she goes into one of her bitchy modes??' A little voice whined in his head. Vash grinned, shaking his head. Yeah, Meryl was definitely unpredictable. One moment she'll be shining you this great smile, and the next second… BAM. You're on the floor and missing a couple teeth.  
  
'Still…' Vash thought, glancing over at her again, 'I wonder if she's hiding something important…'  
  
Shrugging it off for the time being, Vash commenced it gulping down his food and joining in Milly and Wolfwood's conversation on whether or not ostrich's could fly.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Vash was out of the school two seconds after the last bell had rung, not even bothering to wait for his friends. He'd catch up with them later… but there was no way he was getting stuck in those halls. All day that creepy feeling had been following him around, every time he entered the hall. He was hoping he could escape it this time.  
  
"Man…" He panted, sitting down near a tree about a block away from the school, "I wonder what that thing was… it's getting me really freaked out."  
  
Silently Vash watched as students from the High School passed, pretending to ignore the sly looks some of the girls were giving him. Usually he'd be jumping for joy at those looks… but lately he hadn't felt like chasing any girls at all. For some reason, he had devoted most of his time to figuring out Meryl. He wasn't quite sure why yet… maybe it was a bit of attraction towards the pretty little High Schooler. And maybe it was something more. Yeah, he could feel that sometimes. A tingling, exciting feeling whenever she smiled or laughed… that weird, heart racing feeling whenever she walked with him or passed him in the hall… and that shiver of joy whenever she touched him. Man, he really was a loser. A poetic loser.  
  
Fifteen minutes later everyone had passed, and Vash was still sitting by the tree. He wasn't quite sure why… He knew his friends usually walked in the other direction and there was no reason to still be sitting there… but it was kinda peaceful. He needed to rest.  
  
Suddenly the creepy feeling was back. Vash sat up immediately, looking around as shivers ran up his spine. Yes, it was definitely back… someone was watching him again.  
  
He jumped to his feet immediately, starting casually down the street as if nothing was wrong. He'd just have to make it home as quickly as possible… he probably should have stayed with his friends. But no, there was no time for regret. He just had to keep on walking. He knew he was a good enough match for any punk looking for a fight, but what if this punk, or whoever was stalking him, had a weapon? Or even a group of friends? That could tilt the odds drastically… and Vash really wasn't in the mood for fighting anyway.  
  
The invisible eyes followed him down the street and all the way to his house, no matter how many twists and turns he took. Realizing he didn't want to lead the follower to his actual house, in case this person was dangerous, he walked passed his house and into a forest area at the edge of his housing complex. There. Safe.  
  
"So we meet again Vash."  
  
Ok, maybe not.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
-TO BE CONTINUED!!  
  
MUHAHAHAHA! And it is done! (well, this chapter anyway! ^.^' phew)  
  
LEGATO: .. .\\ I hate you DFS…  
  
ME: ^.^ Then why are you still here? Huh??  
  
LEGATO: *motions to ropes that have him bound head to foot and glares*  
  
ME: ^.^ hehehe… evilness. Ciao peeps! 


	8. Chapter 7 Last one :)

DISCLAIMER: You know, these things really get on my nerves… -.- I don't own Trigun, I never said I owned Trigun, and I'm writing a FANfic which pretty much proves I don't own Trigun. ^.^ hehehe… DFS feels better now.   
  
SPECIAL THANK YOU's TO:  
Lynda-chan, Skittles, LinaIX, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, CardMisstress Sakura, Ca (Rinoa Toki Moro Lockheart, K-chan, Bruka-chan, Akima The Stampede Maxwell, Alyson Metallium, lilith, Silver Hawk, Lynderia, Yuinrei Hoyanami, EvilBunny, Dulse Ambrosia, Dynast, Zazies, HyperFuzake!!  
  
To CardMistress Sakura: 0.0' no, no, don't do it! Don't cry! I'll write, I'll write! *teary-eyed DFS sits down at computer* You ppl are so cruel to poor DFS… the puppy dog eyes and the crying and the evil dwarves… *sniff*   
  
To Bruka-chan: Legato's all yours after this chapter!! ^-^ *hands over a cherry lollipop and suddenly-appearing mallet* See these? They come with him. He'll never admit it but he LOVES cherry-flavored! ^.~  
  
LEGATO: -.- *twitches*  
  
To HyperFuzake: Yes! DFS LOVES torturing Legato! ^-^ hehehe! He's so much fun!  
  
LEGATO: -.- Why do I feel so abused?  
  
  
AHH! Careful, VEERRY long chapter. It's the last chapter too. I really should have cut it into two parts, but I'm too lazy. *shrugs* Oh, well. ^-^ Enjoy!  
  
LEGATO: I'm going to be in here again, aren't I?  
  
ME: *pats on head* oooh.. how'd you guess?  
  
LEGATO: And you're going to make me look stupid or psychotic right?  
  
ME: *evil laughter*  
  
LEGATO: 0.o How did I get stuck with her anyways???  
  
ME: Pure luck! ^-^ ON WITH THE FIC!!!   
  
  
*******  
  
EVEN THE STRONGEST WALLS CRUMBLE  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
  
  
Milly, Meryl, and Wolfwood were standing outside the school in a small group, talking. It had been their plan to go save Jessica today, but none of them actually owned a car. Furthermore, neither Milly nor Wolfwood's parents were willing to let them borrow one.  
  
"So that leaves Vash," Meryl mumbled, glancing around the empty school grounds, "Where is that guy anyway? We've been standing here for ten or fifteen minutes!!"  
  
"Maybe a teacher held him back or something…" Wolfwood offered, not looking convinced. There wasn't a single teacher in that school that wanted to spend anymore time with Vash then they had to. He was, in their words, "annoying and disruptive". Wolfwood couldn't blame them too much… his spiky-haired friend HAD hit on three teachers… and accidentally blew up the science lab twice.  
  
Meryl shook her head worriedly, sweeping her gaze over the campus grounds. She had a feeling that something was wrong. "Hey guys, did Vash seem a little… uh… more paranoid than usual today?"  
  
Milly contemplated this thought, shaking her head, "Not really. Then again, I wasn't paying that much attention."  
  
Meryl suppressed a groan as Milly and Wolfwood shared a glance. Were they going to be like this ALL the time?! The glance quickly turned to passion-filled stares, and Meryl backed down.   
  
"You two need a closet!" She groaned, starting to walk away, "I'll go look for Vash while you two continue your little romance."  
  
Milly and Wolfwood murmured 'good-byes', staring deep into the others eyes. Milly felt like she could stand right there for hours, just staring at him. He was everything she had always dreamed of… heck, they had grown up together! He WAS what she had always dreamed of! It was hard to believe that they were finally together… after so many years of wondering if the other felt the same way….  
  
But, unfortunately for them, this fic HAS all the Milly and Wolfwood it needs at the moment, and it's time to be getting on to the Vash and Meryl part. So we'll leave them at the school to do their huge kissing, hugging, loving words scene and follow Meryl.  
  
(ME: Don't blame poor DFS… blame the demonic phone ^.^)  
  
Meryl was walking slowly down the street, in the opposite direction of her house. She knew Vash lived this way, even though she wasn't quite sure why he would have gone home without saying bye to her and Wolfwood and Milly. He HAD seemed a bit stressed today… but she had been much more concerned with her little Legato problem too notice too much. Maybe she should have paid more attention.  
  
Meryl had been to Vash's house once… it was the time when Wolfwood and wanted her to meet Vash and had dragged her and Milly over. That same day was the day Meryl started hating Vash… the day he had accidentally tripped her on his porch when she was leaving. Meryl frowned.  
  
Still, she remembered the house. It was hard not to remember… it was the only house with pictures of large butterflies painted all over it. Vash's adopted mother, Rem, loved them and insisted on putting pictures of butterflies everywhere. Vash seemed used to it.  
  
(Why butterflies? Why all over the house? Rem likes butterflies and because I said so ^.^ I think she's good as Vash's 'adopted mother' … but Vash and Knives aren't brothers in this ficcy. :( Sowy)  
  
(Or maybe they are and they just don't know it ^.~)  
  
Finally Meryl approached the house, noticing that the car in the driveway had its hood up and some of the parts scattered on the ground.   
  
"Damn…" she muttered, hopping up the porch and knocking on the door, "So much for using Vash's car… guess we'll just have to use the bus or something."  
  
"Hello?" Came a soft answer as the door opened in front of her. Rem was a very calm and collected woman, with beautiful long black hair. She was in her late thirties, and although she looked in no-way related to Vash, no one really cared. She was the nicest woman in the world… if not a bit obsessed with butterflies.  
  
"Hi Rem… remember me? I'm Meryl… I've only been here once or twice. I was wondering if Vash was home?"  
  
Rem blinked slowly, then grinned. "Meryl? I remember you! I've heard so much about you… Vash really admires you! You're name comes up in almost every sentence he speaks!" She laughed, shaking her head, "Would you like to come in? Have a donut or something?"  
  
(Donut! Yeah! ^.^ )  
  
Meryl looked up at Rem, trying to force down the blush that was slowly creeping onto her face. Obviously the woman didn't realize the stuff she was saying about Vash was NOT supposed to be passed on… especially to Meryl. And… and Vash admired her?? Even when she had been so mean to him?! The guilt was starting to seep in. -.-  
  
"Um… actually, I just wanted to talk to Vash. You see, Milly, Wolfwood, me and Vash are going to go get my little sister… but we're trying to get some sort of transportation. Vash was supposed to meet us after school, but he never did."  
  
"Oh, I heard all about it!" Rem responded, ushering her inside. "It's strange… Vash hasn't returned yet… but how about you take a donut anyway? They're newly cooked, but Vash isn't here and they're just going to get cold…"  
  
"Ok," Meryl laughed, taking one and heading out the door once again, "I've got to go find him, but I'll tell him to get back here quickly if I see him."   
  
Rem laughed to and waved as she walked to the door. Right then Meryl caught a glimpse of Vash walking by really fast, pushing passed the other people on the sidewalk.   
  
"Va-" She began, but stopped herself. He was being followed.  
  
A dark-clad person was making their way towards Vash. Meryl gritted her teeth, watching as Vash practically ran into the woods and the person followed. She knew who the person was… she had been thinking about him all day. Legato. But why was he following Vash?  
  
"I'll see you again sometime," Meryl said, forcing a smile as she hopped down from the porch.  
  
Before Rem could even close the door, Meryl was already running towards the woods. A small bead of sweat was dripping down the side of her face. Legato might have a gun or something… she knew that. He might even shoot her if she got involved. After all, she refused to go with him. But all Meryl was worried about right now was Vash. She reached her hand into her jacket pocket and gripped the pepper spray bottle comfortingly. Too bad she didn't have her derringer… (just to scare the guy, of course ^.~) it was still at home, hidden in a drawer in her bathroom..   
  
She got there a couple seconds after Legato entered the woods, following carefully and trying not to make any noise. Taking a position behind a tree, she watched as Legato walked closer to Vash, a smirk on his face.   
  
"So we meet again, Vash."  
  
Vash jumped, turning around and glaring at the blue-haired young man. "You! You're the one who's been following me all day!"  
  
"And the genius figures it out!" Legato said, clapping. His face was set in an intense frown. "I've been meaning to talk to you… or rather, kill you."  
  
Vash's eyes went wide as Legato pulled out a gun, his face hard and emotionless. The blond-haired young man gulped. "Wh-what?! Kill me? Is this some sort of pay back for ruining Knives's gang??"  
  
"Hmm… no." Legato replied with a sneer, pointing the gun point-blank at Vash's chest. "That's what Meryl thought at first."  
  
"Meryl?!" Vash asked, his face growing serious. Meryl shivered from her spot behind the tree. No way… this couldn't possibly be all about her.   
  
"Yeah… she didn't tell you? Oh, of course not… she's more of the 'hide-my-thoughts' type person, isn't she? I paid her a little friendly visit yesterday. Would you like to know what it was about?"  
  
Meryl was starting to think Legato was more than just slightly out of it… he was going insane. Maybe because Knives was in jail, maybe because everything he had built his life on was gone… but his eyes were starting to take on the same psychoticness Knives had had.   
  
"What? What did you do to her?" Vash growled, clenching one fist. Meryl was more than a little surprised. Was Vash really that protective of her? After the way she had treated him? The guilt doubled in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Nothing, actually. I only asked her to come with me… and she agreed."  
  
'What?!' Meryl thought, her all-famous temper catching fire.  
  
"What?!" Vash yelped, his eyes wide, "Meryl would NEVER agree-"  
  
"But she did." Legato cut in, a small twinkle appearing in his eyes, "And she wants to cut off all her contacts that might try to stop her… including you. Especially you. So ciao, spike-head."  
  
"I don't believe you," Vash said, folding his arms as his sea green eyes glared haughtily back at Legato, "I may have just moved here recently, but I know Meryl better than that. She wouldn't go with you for the whole world and a million dollars."  
  
Meryl cheered inside her head, happy that Vash wasn't falling for Legato's crap. However, her temper had not gone down. In fact, it had gotten worse. She was ten seconds away from jumping out from behind that tree and pounding Legato into the ground so hard that he wouldn't be able to move for years. But now wasn't the time.  
  
"Is that so? Well, I wasn't going to tell you this… but that little girl that you're standing up for? She's mine… we got together last night, like I told you. She chose me."  
  
Ok, that was far enough. Meryl knew EXACTLY what he was trying to get out… that they had kissed. That they had made out. But why was he making up this stupid lie for Vash? It didn't matter… he had gone too far.  
  
"…" Vash stared at him, his emotions a mix of anger and hurt. That only lasted for a split second, however, cause right then Meryl decided to jump out from behind the tree, running up behind Legato and clobbering him over the head. He reeled forward and dropped the gun, hissing in pain.  
  
"I NEVER AGREED TO GO ANY F***IN' WHERE WITH YOU, AND I NEVER EvEr TOUCHED YOU, YOU SICKO!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, taking out her handy-dandy huge mallet and pounding him over the head again, "AND I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL, DAMMIT! HOW MANY TIMES I GOTTA TELL YOU THAT?!?!"  
  
Calming down, Meryl kicked Legato's gun away from him, looking up at Vash and smiling innocently. "Heh… um… hi. Rem's looking for you."   
  
"She made donuts, didn't she?!" Vash exclaimed, huge hearts appearing in his eyes. (wow, situation easily forgotten 0.0)  
  
"Yup," Meryl agreed happily, "They're pretty good to. But she said they were going to get cold if you didn't get back soon."  
  
Vash looked down apologetically at Legato, shaking his head. "I know you wanna kill me buddy… but you're just going to have to wait till some other time. Sorry."  
  
(Fights must stop when Vash wants donuts!)  
  
Just as Vash was about to drag Meryl out of the woods, Legato's hand shot out and grabbed her ankle, almost tripping her. In five seconds flat Legato was on his feet again, grabbing Meryl's throat and pushing her back against a nearby tree. The girl gasped, narrowing her stormy gray eyes.   
  
"What's your problem?? She gasped, barely able to breathe. "Why won't you just leave me the hell alone?!"  
  
"Why couldn't you just come with me?" Legato asked calmly, his eyes holding an angry gleam.  
  
"BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Meryl shouted in his face, using up the rest of her air. Great, smart one Meryl. Now you can't breath at all. The girl started struggling harder, trying to twist out of Legato's grasp.  
  
"And you like him??" Legato growled, referring to Vash. Meryl kicked out at him, her teeth gritted.  
  
"Better… than… you…"   
  
Just than Legato was thrown off of her with so much force that he flew into the air and landed on the ground a couple feet away. Looking up through the strands of blue hair that fell across his face, he watched as the tall figure approached. The tall, very very angry figure.  
  
"You bastard!" Vash growled, approaching the kneeling young man and kicking him square in the jaw. Legato quickly recovered and laughed, jumping to his feet and punching Vash in the stomach… hard.  
  
Meryl watched as the two began exchanging blows fiercely, still trying to recover her breath. This couldn't all be about her, could it? It just didn't feel right… NO ONE had ever cared about her enough to try to go after her OR protect her. Well, Milly had always been very protective, but this sort of situation had never happened with her friend around, so it was quite a surprise to Meryl.  
  
She reached into the pocket of her jacket, an angry expression on her face. Yes, the pepper spray was still there. She didn't want this fight too last long if she could help it.  
  
Vash dodged another blow from Legato, his blood still boiling. This jerk had actually tried to strangle Meryl! In front of him! That was unforgivable. This bastard was going to pay.   
  
With a shattering blow to the chest, Vash sent Legato toppling backwards. The blue-haired young man froze for a second, clearly winded. Just as Vash was hovering over him, about to deliver another punch, Meryl jumped in between them.  
  
Standing right above Legato, Meryl glared and whipped out her trusty can of pepper spray, getting him right in the face. She jumped out of the way as the young man reeled over in pain, cursing and rubbing at his eyes and face.   
  
"Now we can go." She said cheerfully, putting the can back in her jacket pocket. Immediately she turned to walk away, hiding from Vash the depressed look on her face. She didn't know what exactly she should be feeling at the moment… touched that Vash stood up for her? Annoyed and angry because of what Legato had said? Happy and triumphant because the jerk was now rolling around in pain on the forest floor? Or maybe just relieved that the whole thing was (hopefully) over…  
  
But she wasn't feeling any of that. In fact, she felt more drained then anything else. All the stuff that had been happening during the passed couple of days was finally getting to her. The gang, the near-death experience, her sister's plea, her mother's death, her abusive father, Legato coming after her and then trying to kill Vash AND her… it was just too much for one high school girl to take, no matter how tough she acted on the outside. She didn't want to cheer or celebrate… she wanted to cry.   
  
Suddenly a warm hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks. Meryl glanced back, surprised to see Vash staring straight into her eyes with the softest look she had ever seen him hold. The worry lines on his face were clear.  
  
"Are you okay Meryl?" He asked.   
  
Meryl blinked, surprised at his tone of voice. Vash, that annoying spiky-haired teen with hormones in permanent overdrive was talking to her in such a serious and worried voice that it almost scared her! Had he been hiding that side of him all along? Or was it just a small quirk-of-the-day that would soon pass? Meryl quickly got a hold of herself and gave him a small smile that she hoped was convincing.  
  
"I'm fine! I can take care of myself you know!" Her hard gray eyes softened as she looked up at his worried expression, "Thank you Vash… I think next time I'll just stay out of alleys."  
  
Vash glanced back at Legato, who was still on the ground, recovering. "You should have told us he came after you again. Why didn't you?"  
  
"I-I don't know," Meryl stumbled, looking away and shaking Vash's hand off her shoulder. "I was just confused, I guess. Too many things happening all at once."  
  
Vash nodded, opening his mouth to speak, but Meryl quickly interrupted, changing the subject abruptly.  
  
"Rem's looking for you Vash, and I had to find you to tell you that we've got to go meet Wolfwood and Milly in front of the school. You know, that trip to go get my little sister? You don't have to come if you don't want to, but we're going to have to take a bus, so be there as soon as possible if you decide to come."  
  
Vash blinked, his eyes growing warm. "I wouldn't miss going for anything."  
  
If Vash had said it lightly, Meryl probably would have shrugged it off. But the tone of his voice was so intense that she had to look away, once again starting down the small path out of the woods. Deep down inside, she knew what his words implied. She KNEW what he was trying to say. But though her heart was reaching out in vain to grasp that fleeting realization, her mind was forcefully pushing it aside to the corner of her mind where all her other ignorable feelings were kept. Nope, never. She'd never give in, not even for Vash.   
  
"Meryl…" Vash started weakly, holding out his hand towards her retreating back. She didn't hear and she didn't turn. Vash cursed himself inwardly, his longing eyes growing miserable as he headed slowly down the path after her. He had screwed up… he had let her go again. The moment had passed and now he would have to bring back out the go-lucky happy-teenager routine once again.  
  
"Meryl! Meryl, wait up!" He shouted, a goofy smile back on his face, "We're going to the same place, right? Do you want to have a couple donuts with me and Rem before we leave?"  
  
Meryl turned around to face him, and Vash was sure for a second he caught a glimpse of the most lost expression he had ever seen on that girl's face before. But it was gone before he had even realized it was there, replaced with a wide grin.  
  
"Sure Vash, I'd like that."  
  
'But first,' She thought, glancing back at Legato's writhing form, 'We call the cops on this idiot.'  
  
*******  
  
"So how hard could this possibly be?"   
  
That would be Wolfwood, asking this for about the fifth time as they sat in the back of the crowded bus, waiting impatiently to arrive in Meryl's hometown. Meryl shook her head, looking down at her watch for about the 10th time during the entire trip. She was becoming obsessive-compulsive. In fact, ALL of them were becoming that. Vash, in the seat next to her, kept jittering and looking around as if someone was watching them; Wolfwood kept asking strange and unnecessary questions, and Milly kept looking out the window and sighing every couple of minutes. Meryl finally groaned, shaking her head.  
  
"I told you Wolfwood, I don't know how hard this is going to be! It depends on if my dad's drunk… and if he's willing to give my little sister over without a fight. She's still underage… and there's laws about taking kids from their parent's household if the parents don't agree to it… it's called kidnapping."  
  
"You really think he'll hand her over just like that?" Wolfwood asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why are we even going???"  
  
*twitch*  
  
Wolfwood shut-up as both Meryl and Milly glared at him, eyes sparking. Vash laughed, making a face at Wolfwood.  
  
"You really don't know when to keep your thoughts to yourself, bonehead."  
  
Ah well, better to risk the wrath of 100 Vash's than those two girls.  
  
"Shut-up pansy boy."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
The rest of the trip was not quiet OR peaceful.  
  
*******  
  
The disheveled group finally exited the bus on the very last stop, right in the center of Meryl's old hometown. According to her directions, her father's house was only a couple blocks away from where they had been dropped off.  
  
Meryl sighed deeply, glancing around at the neighborhood she used to live in as they walked down the sidewalk toward her old house. The familiar people, places, landmarks… they had all seemed big, friendly, and welcoming when she had lived here. A sign that she was in a familiar neighborhood and that she was home. But now everything, down to the street bench at the corner of the sidewalk, seemed hostile and foreign. It just didn't feel like… home anymore. And with her mother dead and her sister suffering with her insane dad, it didn't have a right to be.   
  
Meryl stopped in front of her old house, followed closely by Milly, Wolfwood and Vash. As the group of teens walked slowly towards the looming, forbidden house, each caught the sounds of shouts coming from inside. Meryl's heartbeat raced as she picked up her pace, trying to keep control of her emotions and her anger. If that stupid man laid one FINGER on Jess-!!  
  
Meryl's thoughts were cut off as her tall friend rushed in front of her, spurred on by the cries and shouts from inside. Reaching the door before everyone else, she flung it open without a second thought and rushed in, closely followed by a panicked Meryl.  
  
"Wait, Milly, what're you-"  
  
They both froze in silence as they entered the kitchen, surveying the scene before them in complete horror. There stood Meryl's dad by the stove, obviously drunk. In one hand he held a large ladle, and in the other he held a pot dripping with a liquid that had probably used to be soup. Huddled near the sink, in a crumpled bundle on the floor, was the sobbing form of Meryl's sister, covered in the supposed soup and sobbing loudly. She was rubbing her body quickly, trying to brush off the scorching soup that was burning her skin. She was obviously in a lot of pain.  
  
"Oh my god!" Milly yelped, forgetting about the drunk father as she hurried over to the crying girl, quickly wetting a nearby towel with cold water and wiping the soup of her skin. Jess was admittedly confused about what was going on, but she caught enough to realize that her sister had arrived.  
  
"Meryl!"  
  
By now Wolfwood and Vash were in the doorway, gaping at the horrible scene. Meryl, however, was done gaping. Yes, now she was angry. Really angry.  
  
"You bastard!" She screamed, menacingly approaching the drunk man who had finally turned to face her, "You F***IN' bastard!!"  
  
"Deserved it…" Her father slurred angrily, holding up the pot, "Damn girl couldn't even cook damn soup for my dinner…"  
  
"You-… you…" Meryl growled, trembling with uncontrollable anger. He had hurt her little sister. B-a-s-t-a-r-d .  
  
"Don't come closer, you little bitch!" Her father continued, waving the pot threateningly in front of him, "You she-demon! I know my rights! Don't you dare come any closer or I swear I'll call the cops on you!" (Keep in mind he's slurring really badly the whole time. -.-')  
  
"This is abuse!" Wolfwood yelped, anger starting to appear on his face as well, "What the hell do you think you're doing old man?! Are you INSANE?!"  
  
"Of course he is," Meryl growled, casting a worried glance in the direction of her little sister. "He's insane AND drunk. Wolfwood, pick up the phone over there and call the cops-"  
  
Suddenly Meryl's dad jumped into action, rushing forward and whacking Meryl across the face with the metal ladle… hard.  
  
"Don't you threaten me, you disobedient little bitch! I control you, remember? I control all of you. You make the soup, you don't get punished. You burn the soup, what am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do, damn you little bitches."  
  
They were the rantings of a madman, pure and simple. Meryl took a step backwards, holding the spot where the hot metal had hit her across the cheek. It was a hundred times worse then the stinging pain of a slap, leaving a burning red mark across her face. One tear appeared in her eye, refusing to fall as she stared angrily at the old man. This didn't last long though.   
  
Almost instantly Vash was on top of the man, wrestling the pot and spoon out of his grasp. By some sheer force of will power, he stopped himself from hurting the man in any way. Not that the bastard wouldn't deserve anything he got.  
  
Meryl watched the struggle for a couple seconds before turning back to her little sister. Wolfwood was already calling the police, and Milly had gotten up to help Vash restrain Meryl's dad, so Jess was left on the floor alone, wiping away her tears as a weak smile spread across her face.   
  
"Meryl… Meryl, I didn't think you were actually coming…."  
  
Meryl kneeled down next to Jess, wrapping her sister in a loving hug. "I came, didn't I? Are you OK?"  
  
"Y-yes…" The girl tried to reply, cringing slightly. Meryl pulled her away and looked her up and down, noting the red skin. She shook her head.  
  
"We have to treat those, that's got to be painful."  
  
"What about yours?" Jess asked, pointing to Meryl's cheek. Meryl laughed.  
  
"You first."  
  
*******  
  
An hour and a half later, all of them (including Jess) were huddled in the kitchen of Rem's house, relaxing and drinking sodas. Milly and Wolfwood were sitting together on the couch, Vash and Meryl were at the table, Jess was sitting on a cushioned chair, and Rem was leaning in the doorway listening to them describe what had taken place.  
  
After the cops had arrived, they had had to spend about an hour answering questions while Jess's burns were being treated. Then Jess and Meryl's dad had been taken into custody, and the police had allowed all of them to go home. A long bus ride later, they were all gathered here, worn out and excited.  
  
"So what's going to happen to your father?" Rem questioned Meryl, a slight frown on her face. Meryl shook her head wearily.  
  
"Well, we'll have to go through the usual court stuff, of course, but I think he's going to be in jail for quite some time. The only problem now is finding a place for Jess to stay."  
  
"I can't stay with you?" Jess yelped, sitting up. Meryl smiled apologetically at her sister and shook her head.   
  
"Sorry sis… I don't have enough money to take care of you too. Maybe you can go live with Aunt Kathy…"  
  
Jess's face screwed up into a very comical look of disgust. "No way! That lady's a drill sergeant! Last time I spent the night there I ended up having to clean up half her house!!"  
  
They all laughed, but Meryl still looked worried. Who could take care of her sister…?  
  
"It's alright Meryl, she can stay with me" Milly piped up, smiling. Everyone turned to look at her in surprise.   
  
"Milly!" Wolfwood yelped, "You've got 5 other sisters!!" (I don't know how many sisters she has… I made that up ^.^)  
  
"That's why she'd be welcome! We've got plenty of room, and I live the closest to Meryl."  
  
Jess gave Meryl big puppy eyes. "PLEASE Sis?? I don't want to live with Aunt Kathy!!"  
  
Meryl laughed and patted her sister on the head. "Yeah, of course you can… but I think Milly should probably go home and inform her mother first before anything happens."  
  
Milly nodded and Rem smiled from the doorway, finally speaking up.  
  
"That's OK, she can stay here tonight. We have an extra room."  
  
"Then it's all decided," Wolfwood said with a laugh, standing up and stretching, "Now if you people don't mind, I think I should be getting home. It's getting late and we've got school tomorrow." He turned to Milly. "I'll walk you home?"  
  
As soon as Wolfwood and Milly had left, Meryl stood up as well, smiling at Rem.   
  
"Thanks for letting my sister stay here for tonight." She turned to Jess, "Tomorrow we'll go back to the house and get your stuff, okay squirt?"  
  
"Don't call me that!" Jess complained, giving her sister a quick hug as the girl headed towards the door. Meryl gave Rem and Vash a bright smile.   
  
"I'll come by to pick her up tomorrow. Bye everyone!"  
  
"Wait!" Vash yelped, grabbing his red coat and rushing out the door with her, "I'll walk you home!"  
  
Meryl rolled her eyes but smiled as Vash started down the sidewalk with her. From the open doorway of the house, Jess and Rem watched the two go. Jess shot Rem a sly glance.  
  
"Those two look cute together."  
  
Rem nodded, smiling. "I have no doubt that they'll get together… once they both stop being so stubborn."  
  
"Knowing Meryl, it's going to take awhile," Jess replied with a sigh, glancing up over at the older woman again, "Do you have any of that burn relief gel?"  
  
Rem laughed and closed the door.  
  
*******  
  
Meryl and Vash walked in silence for the longest time, both caught up in their own thoughts. Meryl, for one, felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Everyone was safe, the gang and her dad were in jail, and Wolfwood and Milly had finally gotten together. Despite the events of the last couple of days, she felt the happiest she had felt in years. Yet… a part of her was empty as well. Her mother was dead, and that played a big part in screwing up her good mood.  
  
"Meryl…?" Vash beckoned the girl out of her thoughts. She looked up at him, her questioning glance illuminated by a nearby streetlight.   
  
"What? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Uh…" He faltered, finally pointing to her bruised cheek, "Are you OK?"  
  
Meryl raised an eyebrow and laughed, rubbing the cheek without much thought, "Yeah, I'm fine Vash… it was just a ladle."  
  
The look on his face told her HE didn't think it was something that easy to brush off, but she ignored the look. Or tried to anyway. A warm, nervous feeling was already bubbling up in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"You know, a lot of this could've been avoided if you had just TOLD us what was going on!"  
  
'Ahh..' Meryl mused, shaking her head, 'So that's what's on his mind.'  
  
"Look Vash," She began, "I know I probably should have said something, but that doesn't matter now-"  
  
"It would matter if I hadn't shown up!" Vash burst, making her stop and turn to face him. They were right outside Meryl's apartment, near a clump of trees. "Don't you get that Meryl? If I hadn't come to find you, you would be DEAD. At the bottom of that LAKE."  
  
"So what?" Meryl ground out, clenching one fist, "What's your point? Ok, you saved my life. I'm very very grateful. Anything else?"  
  
In the back of her mind, Meryl was stunned at her own words. And the fact that her and Vash were actually FIGHTING. They had never argued before… Vash had always just backed down with a goofy grin or a lame excuse. So what was urging him to do this tonight?  
  
"You don't get it, do you Meryl? You block everyone out! Everything you feel you keep inside, and you act tough and angry all the time so that no one will come close to you. You never tell anyone anything, and it almost got you killed TWICE in the last couple of days!"  
  
Meryl stared at him in angry silence, too shocked to say anything. Vash, in just a couple seconds, had revealed a secret part of her no one was supposed to know about. And Meryl HATED people figuring her out.  
  
"This is my apartment Vash. I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
  
Meryl turned swiftly around and headed towards her apartment door without a backward glance. She heard his soft footsteps following her but she ignored them, taking out her key and unlocking the door. She had nothing to say to him… nothing at all. She couldn't deny what he had said, but she couldn't say anything else either.   
  
Just as she was entering her apartment, she felt someone grab her arm and pull her backwards. Before Meryl knew what was happening, Vash had spun her around and locked her into a quick but mesmerizing kiss.  
  
Eyes wide, Meryl could hardly believe what was happening. Vash… who only a couple of days ago she had hated more than anything, was KISSING her. When? Why? How? A thousand questions found their way into her brain, but before she could even concentrate on what was happening, it was over. Just like that.   
  
Meryl looked up at Vash in stunned silence, not failing to notice how close they were to each other. Or the fact that the hand that had been on her arm was slowly inching up towards her face. But even more surprising than that was Vash himself. His eyes were dark and his face held the begging look of a man about to lose everything important to him.  
  
"Meryl…" He said softly, his hand gripping her shoulder lightly. "Don't walk away from me."  
  
Finally Meryl's voice and muscles were working again. Slowly she began to pull away, a slight frown on her face.  
  
"Vash, what're you doing? It's late, you should probably-"  
  
"No," Vash interrupted in the same soft voice, shaking his head, "I'm not going to go until I tell you that… that…"  
  
"That what?" Meryl asked curiously, despite herself. Her lips still burned from Vash's kiss, and her mind was slowly growing disoriented. Was this really happening? Maybe she had fallen asleep… and this was some sort of dream. Maybe… but not likely.  
  
Without another word, Vash pulled the startled girl into his tight embrace, leaning his chin on the top of her head and closing his eyes. His hold around her did not slacken, but tightened. She was going to pull away, he knew it. She was going to hit him and tell him to go after some other prep at school who would WANT his attention. He knew it was going to happen… that's the way it always happened when he fell in love with someone. They'd always push him away.  
  
But Meryl… this would hurt more then anything in the world. He didn't know how he had known he had fallen for her, but he knew that she wouldn't be too happy about it. Vash couldn't help himself though… all he could do was hold her tightly and pray she wouldn't push away too soon. That she wouldn't get mad.   
  
Meryl DID push away. But what Vash saw in her face when she did was unbelievable. She wasn't frowning, or angry. In fact, she was smiling. She was smiling in a way he had never seen her smile before, as if all the troubles in the world had just melted away or they really didn't matter anymore. At least, that's the way her smile made HIM feel. It was as if that hug was all she needed to know what he was trying to say.  
  
"Vash?" She asked, still smiling, "What's wrong?"  
  
Vash laughed, a boyish grin spreading across his face.  
  
"Well Miss, I seem to have a bit of a problem."  
  
"What's that?" Meryl asked, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Well, you see… there's this girl. And I like her A LOT. But she doesn't seem to realize that… in fact, I think she kind of ignores me sometimes."  
  
"Oh, really?" Meryl asked, another smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Yeah. Sometimes I think she hates me or something. Also, she's too stubborn. She's always getting herself into trouble. I swear, I don't know what to do with her."  
  
Watching her, Vash could tell Meryl had definitely changed. In a space of a couple minutes, she had changed completely. Instead of being angry, her eyes were now sparkling with laughter. Vash's heart jumped as she leaned closer to him.  
  
"Maybe you should try kissing her."  
  
"Really??" Vash asked, his eyes wide and hopeful as he stared at Meryl's lips, as if in a trance. Say yes, say yes… Meryl laughed and started to pull away again.  
  
"Eh, but knowing her, she would probably try to beat you up afterwards anyway, right? Oh well…"  
  
Vash looked at her, wide-eyed. That was unfair! She was playing unfairly!! But Vash already had it in his mind not to be denied.  
  
"I guess I'll take that chance then!" He said, walking into the apartment and closing the door behind him. Then he pounced on Meryl's retreating form, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a slow, heated kiss. If Meryl was surprised, she didn't show it. In fact, she kissed him back, catching his lower lip in a playful nip that sent a predatory glint flashing through his eyes. This was the Meryl Vash had seen through her disguises and walls… this was the Meryl Vash had grown to love.  
  
And than…  
  
---RING---  
  
Meryl's eyes went wide and she stopped, mid-kiss. God no….  
  
---RING---   
  
No, no, no, no, no, no…  
  
---RING---  
  
Reaching out casually, Vash pulled the phone cord out of the wall and pulled Meryl into another deep kiss. Suddenly…  
  
---Ring---  
  
What the-???  
  
---Ring---  
  
Vash pulled away, pouting as he pulled out a cellphone from one of the pockets in his red jacket. Meryl glared at it, one eyebrow twitching. The devil's cousin.  
  
Lady fate was so cruel.  
  
Laughing, Vash turned the ringing phone off and gave Meryl a playful wink. Slowly he drew her back towards him, not willing to give up his prey that easily. It was going to be a long night… hopefully. ^.~  
  
*******  
  
Oh yes, she built the strongest walls  
She built them all around  
But when he came with smirks and smiles  
They crumbled to the ground  
  
*******  
  
And that's that!  
  
FINISHED! COMPLETE! DONE! ^-^  
  
Like I said in the very first chapter… this might be my one and only Trigun fic. If you loved it, GREAT! ^.~ If you didn't, oh well, can't please everyone *lol* I did manage to get fluffy scenes in there… I hope you liked ^.~  
  
Well, Legato is all yours Bruka-chan!! *throws him over* ^-^ ENJOY!!  
  
LEGATO: Hey, wait a minute! This isn't fair! 0.0  
  
ME: What? Are ya gonna miss me?? ^.^  
  
LEGATO: I feel used -.-'  
  
The voices in my head are arguing again and my leprechaun is trying to light my cat on fire, so I must go. Ciao peeps! ^-^  
  
And the weirdness is leaving the building…   
  
  
-DFS (DarkFlamesSolitude) 


End file.
